From The Ashes
by Chlumpy
Summary: From the ashes a Hero shall rise. From the ashes the Tyrant. From the ashes a king. From the ashes the Zuo'Trumäg. From the ashes Noble-Spirit-of-Fire. Child of Stars and Space...child of destruction and renual...child of Chaos through pain...bearer of shadow and flame...
1. Chapter 1

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter One**

Thieves, traitors, merchants, warriors; it does not matter. Buffalo, Griffon, Diamond Dog, or even Pony, it does not matter. Man, woman, or child, it does not matter. Captors are blind to these things. When you're a prisoner, the only thing that could matter is if you have information. Changelings crave information. They are ravenous for it.

It's a simple feat for them, changing into someone you love. Then, when you get close enough, they trap you in their goo. You are their prisoner. Many on the prison convoy had found themselves caught that way. Some, however, were captured by sheer force. Changelings are excellent fighters, these people found out.

The convoy had been traveling the barren land of the Changelings for days. There were ten carts, each holding around twenty people. The prisoners had little to eat or drink and many had perished during the journey. They were nearing the bug's capitol, Öuj'xik and the remaining prisoners knew that there was no hope for escape now.

All they could do now was pray that they would be with their family in chains. Many realized that now, the only way to seek comfort was among each other. Talking quietly, each person told their story. One stallion could not find comfort in his fellow prisoners though. _They wouldn't talk to me anyway, _he thought. _I'm just a face in the crowd._

"Excuse me," a white griffoness softy said. "May I ask what your story is?"

The stallion sighed and put his arms over his knees, the chains clanking. "It's complicated."

"Everything is these days," she said with a hint of saddness. "Where are you from?"

"Ponyville."

"Isn't that where that exiled stallion lived?"

The stallion eyed her wearily, aware that she could be a Changeling. "I heard he was never from anywhere and just wandered Equestria."

"Many people have heard false tales concerning him. I was told that he tried to propose to Twili-"

The stallion put his hand over her beak and carefully watched the Changeling guards. They continued to march onward, eyes straight ahead. "Be careful about who might be listening to you," the stallion whispered. "Especially concerning that mare and those acossiated with her."

He removed his hand and looked down. "Yes...he did. He was arrested before he had the chance."

"What's your name?"

"I can't say. I...I have done enough harm by even talking to you."

"Sir, I have been alone for months and had hoped to befriend someone before I reached Öuj'xik. Therefore, I, Princess Storm Icefeather humbly ask your name."

The stallion looked at her in shock. "My appologies, your majesty. But, now you'd be in greater danger if I had told you my name."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as the princess thought. They had entered the city when she said, "You're the Exile. Aren't you?" The stallion nodded, his amber eyes wet with tears. "I'm so sorry," Storm said, hugging him.

"Everyone out!" A guard's hissing voice shouted. Each prisoner in the convoy exited their cart and stood next to it. The Exile took notice of the black architechture that was the city. Its buildings were all sharp and menacing, green light softly glowing in what appeared to be streetlamps.

Öuj'xik was surrounded by a mountain. Several caves and buildings were embeded in it. Aside from the guards and soldiers keeping vigil, not many Changelings could be seen. _They must be in the caves, _the stallion thought.

"I want men on my left," the prison master yelled. "Women and children on my right. Move!" He cracked a whip, and they gathered in lines on either side. The stallion had a bad feeling when the city buzzed with life as its citizens came out of hiding.

The guards moved some prisoners into two more lines and led them off. The princess took a final look at the Exile as she was taken away. A few Changelings began to inspect them. They cut off the men's shirts if they had them, showing the lean muscle, or fat.

They would then inspect teeth, forcing open the captive's mouth. The Exile saw the women and children being treated in a similar manner. He kept his eyes focused on the women's faces out of respect. He could hear and feel the men's need to defend their wives and sisters, but there was nothing they could do.

One by one, the prisoners were taken away. Some were taken for interrogation, sold into slavery, and even killed outright for not being any use to the Changelings.

A Changeling came up to the Exile, looking thoughtful. He examined his muscles, humming with satisfaction. He tossed a pouch filled with coins to the prison master and pushed the stallion to the ground. "Get quadrupal slave," he hissed. "It's hard to get out of a harness when you can't grab the chains."

The Exile bowed his head and did so. His new master slipped a heavy harness over the stallion's neck and shakled him to a line of others like him. The slaver cracked his whip and the men marched through the city. Along the way, citizens sneered and spat at them. A few minutes later they slowly passed an auction stand.

"You see," the slaver said. "That is why we are superior. We can break even the strongest Minotaur."

The Exile saw a mare holding a baby being sold. She screamed as her child was torn from her arms, the mare's husband fighting against the slime that held him in place. The baby wailed and was silenced. The child's head tilted at an angle, broken.

The stallion scowled, feeling a fiery heat inside of him well up. He closed his eyes and took a shakey breath. _No. You can't do that. Not here. You can't stop it anyways. It's what got you here in the first place._

They were marching again. The Exile looked back at the stand, burning the image of the baby into his mind. He stopped suddenly. The griffon princess was being inspected. The bug examining her mouth thrust his finger into her beak and yelped as she bit him.

Storm was slapped across the face, the force knocking her down. The stallion locked eyes with her. She moved her talons in a pattern and the Exile mouthed, 'hope?' She smiled sadly, nodding.

The stallion was pushed forward and he continued to walk. He forced himself to watch the griffoness' top be torn off and her back be whipped repeatedly. _Be strong princess..._

The slaves were led through a large tunnel in the mountain, the green light inside lending little visibility. The tunnel twisted and turned with several others attatched to it, making the path almost impossible to remember.

They stopped in a small cavern with a barred window at the end of it. The floor was lined with hay and shakles were attatched to the walls. About a dozen other slaves sulked on the floor, their bonds keeping them five feet from the wall.

The Exile and the others were disconnected from their harnesses and locked to the walls. The slaver then walked out and closed the heavy door, the bolt sliding into place. "What is this place?" A twitching stallion asked.

Chains rattled as another stallion next to the Exile stood up in the faint light. "The slave pens in the arena," he replied in a soft, low voice. "You have been brought here for the Changeling's own amusement. You are going to fight and most likely will die."

The new arrivals grumbled and shifted uneasilly. "Death does not come so easilly to the spirited," a buffalo snarled.

"Make that claim again when you have been here as long as me. You may survive with my guidence, however. I will train you all in secret. Unfortunately, there is nothing here we can use as training weapons, so you will learn unarmed combat. You'll have to teach yourself how to use a weapon in the arena."

"And if we refuse to fight?" The Exile asked.

The stallion's teeth shined in a grim smile. "The beasts need food," he replied simply. "I have been here many years and know that fact all too well. I have survived because the Changelings like my battles. They call me the Scourge of Despair, because I have not given up the hope that has spurred me on. The hope of seeing my family freed. That's what you must fight for gentlemen."

He sat back down and the slaves sat in silence. They did nothing for what seemed like hours. When the food arrived, they ate ravenously, though it only consisted of water, bread, cheese, and an onion. Their moods seemed to lighten a bit, even with such a little amount of food.

Gradualy, the men began to converse out of lonliness. Each shared how they were captured with the older slaves. The Exile shifted into his anthromorphic form and took off a chain necklace. He opened the large locket, frowning at the items inside.

There were several pictures of his friends, some with him in them. He shifted through them, his lips twitching as he resisted the urge to smile at the memories he had shared. He stopped, picking up a small ring gingerly.

His gaze shifted to a picture taped to the inside of the clasp. It was the last picture he had recieved; a mare's cheerful face smiled at him, her blue gown adding to her beauty. The Exile put the items away and put his necklace back on. The stallion's vision blurred as his eyes became tearfull.

The memory came back to him hard and he shut his eyes tight. _He was forced to the ground, the princess' stern face towering above him._

"You," a voice said, breaking his thoughts. "Come here." The Exile turned his head to the source; the stallion from before was motioning for him to come. He did, his chains just barely long enough. Now that he was closer, he could see what this stallion looked like.

He was lean and well toned, his body very angular and sharp. His blue-green mane touched his shoulders and his tail was a bit longer than the average stallion's. His black fur was dirty and matted; three vertical scars ran down the length of the left side of his face.

"There's something we need to discuss," he continued, his emerald eyes revealing no emotion. "By next week, several of you will be dead, regardless if you use what I teach you. I'm not going to lie, the gladiators will not give you mercy and will stab you in the back as soon as you turn away."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Exile asked.

"Because you need a reason to fight back; defensivly at the very least."

"I don't kill, Scourge."

"I'm not saying you will! Even so, you might have to hurt somepony to live and shields only last so long. Now get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

'-'

"Again!" Scourge shouted. The Ponies practiced the attack once more, punching left and right, then quickly changing form and bucking with their hind hooves. The Griffons, Buffalo, and Diamond Dogs watched on since combat was both cultural and instinctive for them. The Exile had refused to be taught at first, but in the days that passed, more and more of his fellow slaves were taken away, never to return.

"That's enough for today," Scourge said. "Rest now." They all sat down and the stallion took the Exile aside.

"Is something wrong?" The Exile asked. Scourge kept quiet, leading him to the window.

"I need to tell you something," he said. "But before I do I must know who you are. Who you really are. You're not just some ordinary stallion are you?"

The Exile looked away. "I'm just another stallion, nothing special."

"Then why don't I believe you? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Look, I've already told you who I am, so why do you keep pestering me?"

"Because I know that you havn't told me everything...Exile."

The Exile slowly looked at Scourge, fear showing on his face. "How did you know?" His voice was a whisper.

"I heard rumors that you had been captured. I didn't believe it, until I saw you. You look and act the same way I had been told. So that is why I ask: how much do you want to be back in Equestria?"

"More than anything."

"In that case, look out there." The Exile's gaze followed the stallion's hoof, pointing at the window. "Do you see the bones scattered around the arena?" The Exile nodded. "I have organized a rebellion. They will attack Öuj'xik in two days. Now those bones, they belong to those who died because of the queen's tyranny. I don't want you to die alongside them, so, will you accept my charity?"

"If it will get me home, yes. But I won't fight for you Scourge."

"I won't force you Exile. You have my word."


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Two**

The Exile was woken by a kick to his stomach. He winced and glared at the changeling guard. "Get up slave," the bug hissed. "It's time to die."

The stallion was filled with dread as the guard released him from the wall. He was taken out of the pen, the other slaves looking on with sympathy. The guard led him through the mountain's winding tunnels, stopping in a small cave.

The guard removed the stallion's shakles and the Exile was shoved inside. The guard closed the iron gate behind him, locking it. The stallion squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the much brighter light.

"Wait," he said. "Is that-?"

"Sunlight," a voice said.

The stallion looked to his right and saw a white mare polishing a shield. "You are just outside the arena," she continued. "I am sorry that you must see it in chains."

"Who are you?" The Exile asked.

"I am Xeni, a slave like you. It is my duty to arm the slaves that are to engage in battle."

"You have an interesting name."

"Yes. I was born into slavery, so the Changelings named me. It means: Honeysuckle, in their language. Now, I'm afraid that there is no more time for conversation."

"I understand." He sat down on a stone slab and Xeni handed him a pair of linen shorts, a belt, and greaves.

"Put these on," she said. "They will help."

The stallion nodded, the mare turning away as he changed. Next he was handed an arm guard and a paldron. He slipped the armguard on and Xeni helped him put the paldron on his right shoulder.

He was then handed a shield and a sword. "One last thing," Xeni said, unscrewing a jar. She grabbed a thin brush and dipped it inside. "This will sting," she stated and touched him with the brush.

The Exile grunted and tightened his fists as the mare painted his left shoulder. _Sting is an understatement, _he thought. Whatever was in the jar didn't only sting, but burn. He sniffed, the scent of his own flesh being burned made him cringe more.

"It is done," Xeni said, putting her brush away. "That is the mark of a slave you now bear, but never let it pull you into despair."

The stallion looked at the white pattern on his shoulder and nodded. "I don't plan to."

The mare pointed to the huge gate on the other side as it slowly opened. "Your time has come...I wish you well." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled breifly. "For luck."

The Exile nodded, turning to the sunlight. With a heavy sigh, he walked towards it. The light blinded him even more as he entered the arena. His ears were bombarded by the booing of the changeling crowd. His eyes adjusted and the Exile saw hundreds of them seated above him.

Each changeling eye glared at the stallion with disgust. A horn blared and the crowd settled. An adorned changeling official hovered high above the arena's center. The Exile watched, his body tense.

"This slave was captured in the Barren Canyon!" the official shouted, his voice booming around the arena. "He has been accused of tresspassing, thievery, and destruction of a slave caravan en route to Öuj'xik."

The audience voiced their distaste and the official shouted even louder, "Therefore, his opponate cannot be too great. May I present: Vroln Hukum, the Executioner!"

The audience cheered wildly as another gate was opened at the far side of the arena. They silenced themselves as a roar echoed through the arena. "I don't like the sound of this," the Exiled muttered. The official laughed madly, returning to his seat.

The ground shook slightly in a slow rythem, a low boom being heard every time. The shaking stopped and the Exile quickly prayed for protection. His opponate then appeared. A hulking beast of a changeling, ten feet high, stood before him.

He was different than any changeling the stallion had seen. He was a wingless, mutilated monstrosity. Many parts of his shell were scratched and cracked open, while his dagger-like fangs dripped with venom, his horn partially broken off.

The brute's six eyes squinted in amusment. He laughed mockingly and his left arm melded into a large, sharp appendage. He charged, the Exile's eyes wide with terror. He put his shield up defensivly as the giant bug closed in, ready to strike.

Time seemed to stop. A flash of light dazed the stallion and he recalled a memory. _The griffoness moved her talons in a pattern. Hope. _The changeling striked and clicked in amazment as his arm was stopped by the Exile's sword.

"I," the stallion snarled, his sword arm shaking as it battled against the changeling. "Will. Not. Give. Up. Hope!" He bashed the bug's stomach with his shield, knocking him back. With a shout, he cut the sharp arm off. The monster screeched in pain, the audience in an uproar.

The changeling laughed menacingly. "Foolish pony," he rumbled. "I am a Changeling."

"Yes," the stallion replied. "Yes you are. I'm a violinist, just to let you know."

The changeling laughed again and his severed arm reformed back into a blade. The Exile laughed nervously, quickly blocking the arm with his shield. The two battled agressivly, the bug forcing the stallion back. Every time the Exile went on the offensive, he'd cut off a limb. But every time that limb would grow back.

_He's like a hydra, _the Exile thought, blocking another blow. _Every time something's cut off, it grows right back. I need to seal his limbs...no, no I don't know how to use it. Maybe if I..._

The stallion bashed the bug's stomach again and retreated to the far side of the arena and hugged the wall. The changeling regained its focus and charged. The Exile tensed his legs and when the bug was close enough, jumped out of the way.

The changeling didn't have time to slow down. His velocity had forced his arm through the wall, lodging him in place. He pulled, but his arm would not move.

"Do you accept defeat?" The Exile asked, pointing his sword at the bug. He was answered with another arm striking downwards. The stallion dodged and it slammed into the hard ground. The stallion climbed up the changeling's back and put his blade against the bug's neck.

"I'll ask again," the Exile continued. "Will you accept defeat?"

The bug growled, "Not to a slave."

The stallion yelled in surprise as he was grabbed by long tentacles that emerged from the monster's back. His sword fell to the ground as he struggled against the tendrels, but was held fast. With a grunt, the changeling freed his arms and turned to face the trembling stallion.

"I hunger," he said. "I can feel the love you have for somepony...it is strong. A burning passion! Yes...you shall make me stronger!"

The changeling slammed the Exile on the ground and released his tentacles. The stallion groaned and streched his arm out, trying to stand. He was knocked down again as a heavy slime stuck to his body. He was picked up again and more of the slime began to coat him. He could hardly move, but could still see and breathe.

The huge changeling's fangs dripped even more. He smiled, then bit the slimy cacoon, the fangs piercing the stallion's leg. He screamed in pain, his heart racing as the venom pumped into him. The pain numbed quickly, however. _It must be the venom, _the Exile thought. _I need...to free...myself..._

He was lifted closer to the bug's mouth, his thoughts becoming muddled. _No...I have to see them again...I have to see...her. _He was thrust into the gaping maw and swallowed. The Changeling audience cheered at their gladiator's victory and he roared in triumph.

That roar was interrupted by a belch. The bug cluched his stomach and began to gag. He shrieked as the blade of a sword stuck out of his stomach. The stomach began to glow warmly and the sword cut through like butter. The changeling fell on its side, its screams becoming louder.

It died with an insect-like trill, the acid of its stomach leaking out and covering it. The liquid then set aflame and the Exile stumbled out of the halved and burning changeling. The audience was silent as the stallion thrust his weapon in the ground, leaning on it for support.

The official cautiously flew down to the slime-covered stallion. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Blackjack," Blackjack panted, shaking his head. He changed his form, trying to get more support. "The Exile of...Equestria." His eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted, falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Three**

Blackjack woke up grogilly. He blinked and craned his head. He was being dragged by two Changeling guards through a tunnel. "He's waking up," one said. "Perfect timing too."

Blackjack began to move his front legs, trying to free himself. His efforts were recieved with a pound on his skull, making him see stars. "Next time we won't be so nice," the other guard said. "We're here."

They stopped at ornate double doors. _Why would they need those? _Blackjack thought. He didn't dwell on that though, as the doors opened. He was dragged inside and forced to a kneeling position.

"Your Highness," a guard said. "We have brought you the slave as you requested.

"Excellent," a sly voice said. "You are dismissed." The guards left, the doors closing with a boom. Blackjack's head was lifted up with a tender hoof. He gasped in fear as he saw who was touching him.

The Changeling Queen smiled at him. "Hello," she said.

"You're dead," Blackjack wimpered. "Y-you were killed by Discord."

The Queen laughed. "Do you really think that I don't know when I could be in danger? Discord killed a decoy in that battle my dear. Don't be scared, you may stand."

Blackjack stood and took a look at his surroundings. It was a throne room, beautifully decorated compared to other changeling designs. "Why am I here?" He asked. "I figured I'd be dead right now."

"Oh you would be," she replied darkly. "Had you not revealed your name, my dear Exile..."

Blackjack laughed nervously. "Oops."

"My sentinance exactly. You would fetch a high price in slavery, even higher than that you were purchased with. However, you are priceless, considering those you are affiliated with. The perfect bait for the perfect trap for my revenge."

"I don't understand."

"I think you do. Your friend is the sister of somepony who I would love to torture. When she learns where you are, she will submit to me willingly. Then her sister will follow and she will pay for what she did."

Blackjack realised who the Queen was refering to. "If you lay a hoof on her I'll-"

The Queen laughed. "You'll what? My dear, I have an army and they are more than a match for you. No, I won't hurt her. Not unless her sister disobeys me. Besides, I will give you two a seperate room so you can...express yourself."

He looked away, blushing. "I don't think of her that way."

"That blush would say otherwise BJ."

Blackjack snapped his head back to the Queen. Only she wasn't there. In her place stood Twilight Sparkle. "How did you-"

"We change into people you love," Twilight said in the Queen's voice. "Therefore, we know almost everything about them. Your love for her is strong indeed."

Though he knew that this wasn't his friend, Blackjack's heart ached seeing the unicorn in person. "You're not her."

"Oh but I can be," she said in Twilight's voice. She slowly walked around the stallion, smiling seducivly. "Think about it BJ, we could be together again." She wrapped her hooves around his neck, pulling him close. "We can be married just like you wanted."

The unicorn lightly licked his ear and whispered, "Maybe even have a family."

A pleasant shiver ran down Blackjack's spine when he thought of that possibility. The mare in his hooves giggled. "Kiss me, like you used to."

He tenderly pushed back her mane and touched his forehead to hers. "It would be my pleasure," he whispered, a tear sliding down his face. He then backed away, shaking his head. He said in a choked voice, "If I had ever kissed the real Twilight! But you wouldn't know that would you Your Highness?"

The unicorn grinned, her eyes flashing green. She was surrounded by a flash of emerald light and the Queen towered above the stallion. "I do now," she said, chuckling. "That just proves I can sway you even easier. Oh, and I know about the rebellion that your friend told you about."

Blackjack looked at her in panic. "I'm not part of that!"

"Oh?" She stamped her hoof and the doors opened. Guards dragged in the beaten and bloody Scourge. His chains rattled as he was pushed down; the stallion looked up at the Queen with hatred. "I suppose this slave was lying in that case," she continued. "Which I highly doubt, as he knows the concequences. Don't you my dear?"

"Go to Tartarus," Scourge snarled. _"Queen Chrysalis."_

Blackjack stared in disbelief. "What...?" That was all he could say.

"You see Exile," the Queen said. "That is how Changelings have surrvived through the centuries. We are masters at infiltration. We pretend to be your pets, neghbors, family, and even your friends."

She grinned cruely at Scourge. "Show him."

The stallion glared at her and looked away. The Queen punched him in the gut and he grunted. "Show him," she said menacingly. "Or you won't be the only one harmed when you disobey me again."

Scourge looked at her in fear and anger, then stared at Blackjack in sadness. "Forgive me," he said. An emerald light surrounded him and when it faded, a Changeling, a head taller than the Queen, stood in his place.

"No," Blackjack whispered. "No..."

The Queen cackled and grinned evilly. "Let me teach you something Exile; trust no one. Because, as you just found out, they might belong to my hive."

She turned to the other changeling. "Did you watch the Exile's battle?"

"Yes," he replied, head to the ground. "Yes...and your beast is dead."

"Did you see how he died?"

"He was set aflame and pierced from the inside."

"Yes, but how did the Exile escape the cacoon?"

The changeling was silent. "I'll tell you how," the Queen continued. "It's because he is the Zuo'Trumäg."

The bug looked up at Blackjack, his dragon-like eyes wide in disbelief. He then bowed and said, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Spare me the false formalities, slave."

"With all due respect," the changeling snarled. "I was not refering to you."

The Queen hit his jaw, her horn glowing. Blackjack was then surrounded by green fire and he blacked out.

'-'

Slowly, the stallion regained conciousness. He tried to move his foreleg, but it was held in place with slime. _Not again, _he thought. He looked around, noticing he was suspended in the air inside a cave, his body covered in thick slime.

"You're awake," stated a voice.

The stallion looked to his right and scoffed in distaste. "Yeah, I am Scourge. If that is really what you are called."

The changeling frowned. "I understand why you are frustrated, My Liege, but-"

"But nothing! You lied to me! You're a Changeling!"

"My Liege, there was reason that I-"

"Yeah, you just wanted to grow strong off of my love didn't you?! That's what you bugs do, isn't it?!"

"My Liege-"

"Stop calling me that! Why are you calling me that?"

"Exile," another voice said.

Blackjack whipped his head left and snapped, "What?!" He immediately regreted his decison. Princess Storm looked at him with concerned eyes. She was heavilly bruised and several bloody cuts ran down her body.

"I'm sorry princess," Blackjack said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're fine," she replied with a slight chuckle. "But you need to listen to that changeling. He's going to get us out of this mess."

Blackjack sighed. "Alright. What is it bug?"

"As I was saying," the changeing replied. "There was reason that I had kept secrets from you. Especially one of this magnitude. You see, My Liege, the rebellion is composed entirely of my kin."

"Why would Changelings revolt against their own queen? Isn't she your mother?"

"No," the bug had an edge in his voice. "We are not like insects in that sense. We wish to revolt because Chrysalis is not the true ruler of these lands. I am."

Blackjack widened his eyes. "What? How?"

The changeling was silent for a moment, his head down. He continued with tears in his dragon-like eyes. "Three thousand years ago, my parents were assassinated in the palace. I was put in the bonds of slavery and Chrysalis siezed the throne.

"Because of her, my kingdom is a barren wasteland, and my people starve. She kept loyalty with riches, slaves, conquest, and mind control. But now, her time has come to an end. Those still loyal to the crown had passed down stories of me through the generations and have disguised themselves throughout the city."

"But why do you want me in your rebellion?" Blackjack asked.

"Because you know ponies who can restore my kingdom to its former glory. Because...you are My Liege."

"What do you mean by 'My Liege' exactly?"

"I mean exactly that. I am to serve you."

Blackjack shifted uneasilly. "But why? I don't want anyone to serve me."

"That is where things get complicated," Storm said. "I dearly hope you will understand. There is a phrophecy that has each of its verses in a different language. Only the ruler of certain nations may view it."

"Okay, so what about it?"

"Neither of us know much," the changeling said. "Other than this verse: _From the ashes a Hero shall rise. From the ashes the Tyrant. From the ashes a King. From the ashes the Zuo'Trumäg. From the ashes Noble-Spirit-of-Fire. Child of Stars and Space...Lord of destruction and renual...Child of Chaos through pain...Bearer of Shadow and Flame. The Courage he has will complete the fight, though it will take many to end the world's Darkest Night._ My father, Gan, fortold it would be three thousand years later when the phrophecy would be fulfilled. That time is now."

"Alright, so there's a very important phrophecy that's going to come true around this time. This applies to me how?"

"Because you are the _Zuo'Trumäg_, the Dragon-Heart."

"I don't follow."

"It is one of the many names that is given to the hero in the phrophecy," Storm said.

"But why are you calling me 'My Liege?' I'm a fiddler, not royalty."

"The hero the prophecy describes is royalty, Prince Blackjack."

The stallion starred in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm no prince and I'm certainly not a hero."

"Chrysalis would not lie about something this great," the changeling said. "Not unless she had nothing to lose."

"But I can't be a prince! I lived on the streets my whole life!"

"The hero is the child of Stars and Space, whose name was Blackjack. You are him and he is you."

"That could just be a coincidence! I never knew my parents! I don't even know why they would leave me!"

"Perhaps it is you who left them," Storm said. "_From the ashes the Tyrant. Child of Stars and Space...Lord of destruction and renual...Child of Chaos through pain...Bearer of Shadow and Flame. _Shadow and Flame. Hmm."

"The prince was the Demon?" Asked the Changeling.

"Yes, I had heard it from another griffon."

"This may complicate things..."

"What are you two talking about?" Blackjack asked.

"My Liege, I have reason to believe your life is not what you think it is. I believe your memories and appearence have been altered because of what you became."

"What I...became?"

"Blackjack," Storm softly said. "You're Shadowblaze."

The weight of her words hit the black stallion hard. "No...no you're lying."

"Blackjack-"

"You're lying! I thought you were my friend, but now I see who you really are! You just want to bring me down even lower than I already am! I'm no prince, I'm no hero, and I'm sure as Tartarus not Shadowblaze! I'm the Exile and that's all I ever will be!"

"You're more than that Blackjack," the Changeling said. "Surely you remember your life in Equestria? Before your exile?"

"That life led to my exile! You can have a revolution without me bug, because I'm staying here to die."

"I promised to get you home!"

"That was when I trusted you!"

"You need to trust me Exile? I'll give you a reason to trust me! If you do not trust me, innocent people will die, you will remain a slave, and you will never see your friends in Equestria again!"

The stallion looked at the ground, his eyes teary. "You're right...I need to trust both of you. But unless something exdrodinarlly terrible happens to my mind, I will never believe that I am the hero, let alone Shadowblaze."

"We understand," Storm said. "More than you know. All three of us are seperated from those we love. In that sense, we are very much alike."

"I have a wife," the changeling said. "Chrysalis took her from me, in order to control me. Even if you do not accept who you are Exile, know this: Chrysalis' assassins killed my mother. Prince Blackjack would know how painful that is, especially knowing who killed her. I would love nothing more than to see them at the mercy of my sword."

Blackjack suddenly had a sharp pain in his head. His vision flashed and he saw an image of a stallion thrusting a sword into the blood-stained night sky.

"Blackjack!"

He was brought back to reality by Storm yelling his name. "What...happened?"

"You were screaming. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. I...saw something. Blood...so much blood..."


	4. Chapter 4

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Four**

Another day passed and the trio remained in their bonds. They had begun to talk about their lives before capture, the changeling even revealing his name. Kyro. Kyro and Storm knew not to mention the subject of the prophecy, as well as Blackjack's friends, lest he have another emotional breakdown.

The three were discussing their treatment as slaves when several guards flew up to their level. They were cut loose and placed on the cavern's floor. "Why do you remove our bonds?" Kyro asked.

The guards chuckled. "Where you're going," one said. "You won't need them." The trio were led out of the cavern, being marched through the many tunnels of the mountain. Finally, they were shoved inside a very familar room.

The sunlight dazed them for a second. Their eyes focused on a white mare, polishing a helmet. "Xeni," Blackjack sadly said. "I'm back."

She looked up with tearful, purple eyes. "So you are," she replied. "I see you have brought friends. Princess Storm Icefeather, it is an honor." She bowed.

"There is no honor in this place," Storm stated, bowing back. "But I appreciate that you would still show respect."

"Likewise. Prince Kyro Rühan..."

The mare slowly walked over to the changeling. She stared at him, shaking her head as tears slid down her face. "I've missed you," she cried, hugging him. The two embraced, Kyro begining to cry.

"I've missed you too," he said. "Have you been harmed?"

"No. Not physically, but to my spirit. Watching you fight time and time again...with no guaruntee of you surviving..." the mare renued her tears, burying her face into his shelled shoulder.

"I survived Xeni, I always survive."

"This time I fear you won't." She looked at him painfully. "I know that is foolish to think, but I have a terrible feeling that you will die today."

"We will not die Xeni!" Kyro yelled, shaking her. "We have too much to live for." He looked at Storm, then Blackjack. "A nation. A home. Love."

"That can-"

"Xeni, the Hero has come."

The white mare widened her eyes in shock, slowly turning to Blackjack. "From the ashes..." Xeni franticly armed the trio and shoved them to the gate.

"Whatever happens-" Kyro began.

"No. Don't talk like that! You must live. Promise me!"

The mare and changeling locked eyes. A silent exchange of words made the Prince's eyes flicker. "I promise." The gate opened and the trio wearilly entered the arena, Kyro looking at Xeni one more time. "I promise." He changed into his pony form as he turned away.

The gate closed and the three stood in the center of the arena. The crowd was in an uproar, booing and yelling at the trio. An official hovered above them, waving a staff excitedly. "I present our most honorable Monarch," his voice echoed throughout the arena. "Queen Chrysalis!"

The volume of the crowd escalated as the Queen stood proudly in her booth above the arena. She waved a hoof and the crowd silenced themselves. "My subjects," she said. "Today promises a battle that will always be remembered. For today, these three creatures are to fight like never before."

"These three," she continued, pointing at the trio. "Are hereby sentenced to fight each other to the death."

The crowd cheered their approval, the trio looking at each other in shock and concern. "You can't make us fight Chrysalis!" Storm yelled. "Not by our own free will!"

"We shall see," Chrysalis replied slyly. "I was about to mention what the victor would recieve. Your father's sickness is no secret. If you survive, I would be willing to cure him."

Storm gasped, flapping her wings.

"Sickness?" Blackjack whispered.

"A terrible plague. That's how I ended up here, searching for the cure."

"A noble cause," Kyro said. "But are you willing to kill for the cure?"

"No. I don't want to kill anyone for anything, especially you two. The prophecy is too important."

"Exile," Chrysalis said. "My offer still stands."

"And so does my answer," Blackjack replied. "If you so much as look at her-"

"You seal both of your fates then." Chrysalis hummed happilly, smiling at Kyro. "Scourge...the champion of this arena...if you kill these lower creatures, I can guaruntee at least one life to be saved. Your unborn son."

Kyro clenched his teeth and raised his sword. "We will not fight!" He shouted, throwing the blade down. "Hear me slaves and citizens of Öuj'xik! Chrysalis' rule has come to an end!"

He changed into his true form, hovering above the ground. "I am Prince Kyro Rühan, Scourge of Despair, and rightful ruler of Öuj'vun!"

The crowd slowly built in volume at the news, many Changelings shifting uneasilly. "For over three thousand years has Chrysalis reigned," he continued. "In that reign, our land grew barren, our food run out, our people forced into hiding, and this arena became a means of murder and tyranny instead of the place of honor it was.

"Therefore I ask, if you are foolishly obeying Chrysalis, will you join this rebellion and help restore Öuj'vun? Or will you die for nothing? Finally, those who are tired of tyranny, let us rise from the ashes and reclaim what is ours!"

The audience was in an uproar, a twisting mass of black as changelings fought each other. "This way," Kyro said, joining Storm and Blackjack. "We must help the slaves escape before they are murdered by the guards."

The trio ran towards the gate the giant changeling had emerged from the day before, only to be met by a mass of guards. "Kyro," Blackjack said. "Are they on our side?"

The Changeling Prince scoffed. "Hardly. I shall make short work of them." He charged into battle, his arms melding into natural blades. His fellow changelings met him eagerly, slicing at him. He dodged and parried with the skill that thousands of years as a gladiator had given him.

Kyro had killed all but one when Blackjack broke out of Storm's grasp, blocking the death blow with his sword. "That's enough Kyro!" He exclaimed. "Stop killing!"

"This is a revolution My Liege," he replied. "The killing won't end until my throne is returned to me." The changeling attempted another strike, but Storm blocked with her sword.

"Blackjack's right," she said. "Have mercy."

"Mercy? They give none to us. Why not do the same?"

"Because a great king knows when to forgive those who have wronged him."

Blackjack had a sharp pain in his head. His vison flashed and he saw an image of a stallion looking at another in concern. He was sent back to reality, Kyro raising for another strike.

"The law says that all traitors in Öuj'vun are to be put to death," he said. Once more he struck at the guard. He stopped suddenly.

"Then kill me too," Blackjack said, standing protectivly in front of the guard. "If that's the law."

"What?"

"I was exiled because I was branded as a traitor. I need to die, because I am in your kingdom."

Kyro's arms changed back to normal and he looked at Blackjack in awe. "The law changes. Now. Get out of my sight, drone."

The guard bowed nervously and flew off. The trio entered the gate and quickly ran to the end of the cavern, breaking down the door. Kyro led the way through the tunnels, the three cutting down guards if they struck first. They soon found themselves at the gladiator pen the stallions had been held in.

"How are we going to get in?" Storm asked, pointing at the iron door. "It's sealed shut."

"That's where being a Changeling can come in handy," Kyro replied. He spit acid from his mouth, melting the door. The slaves inside looked at the trio in surprise.

"Good to see that you survived," a griffon said. "But you forgot one."

"He's on our side," Storm replied. "As are many other Changelings and they have the full protection of the Griffon Empire and I, Princess Storm Icefeather."

"We have to work with the bugs?!" Another slave asked in alarm.

"Well yeah," Blackjack replied. "Aside from mouths that spit poison, pretending to be our loved ones, and enslaving us, they're actually very nice people. Now, if you want to kill all of them, I suggest that you take it up with Prince Kyro Rühan, the Changeling that's freeing you."

The black stallion nodded at Kyro and the prince spit acid on the chains binding the slaves to the wall. They got up as fast as their bodies could allow, the trio and other slaves helping those who had trouble standing. "There is an armory nearby," Kyro said. "Follow me."

They ran through the tunnels once more, Kyro arming the slaves. They were met with heavy resistance when they entered a large chamber, Rebels and Loyalists meeting each other head on. "So how do we tell who's on our side?" Blackjack asked, parrying a changeling's stinger. "All of your kind look the same to me!"

"They wear the Mark of Shame on them," Kyro replied. "It's white, so you can't miss it!"

As if on cue, a group of Kyro's changelings dropped down from the ceiling, grabbing many Loyalists and taking them into the caves above, never to be seen again. "Brutal," Storm remarked as she pulled out a changeling's heart. "But effective."

"You took the words from my mandibles princess," Kyro replied. "You're quite the warrior."

"Call it instinct."

"Let's get back on track guys," Blackjack said. "We're trying to live remember?" He hit the bug attacking him with the blunt of his sword, knocking it unconcious. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The throne room," Kyro replied. "Chrysalis will be there, I'm sure of it!"

"Then let's get there already! You know how I am about having to fight!"

"I would've flown there already, however-"

"You don't know how to get there?"

"You are correct, My Liege. Three thousand and twenty-seven years away from the world does not help with navigation skills."

"Then allow me to assist you my Lord," a Changeling said, landing next to Kyro. "The throne room is in the center of the mountain. You will need to fly up the tunnel in the center of the ceiling and then go left. Major Yoos T'jun will lead you the rest of the way."

He was sightly shorter than the prince, but looked just as fierce. He wore the armor of a General, the Mark of Shame white on his helm. He had long dragonfly-like wings and a slender, sectional tail that ended in a scorpion-like stinger.

"Thank you General?" Kyro asked.

The new Changeling bowed and replied, "I am General Loq Yäjio. My stinger is sharp and I am ready to serve you, my Lord."

"You can put that stinger to use then," Kyro said as he skewered a Loyalist through his stomach. "Protect those who are not of the Changelings from death and have your men do the same. They _will _return to their families. Understood?"

"It shall be done." Loq flew off, relaying the orders to the Rebels and killing Loyalists.

"We might as well head up there," Storm said. "The faster we get Chrysalis, the better."

"Could you give me a lift?" Blackjack asked. Storm nodded and she settled down to all fours, the black stallion climbing on her back. Storm and Kyro flared their wings and they took off, flying into the tunnel.

They turned left and a group of Loyalists flew straight towards them. Kyro shot acid at a few, Storm doing her best to avoid the Loyalist's attacks. Blackjack slashed at the Changelings who got past Kyro's acid, causing a few to fall to the ground. Those who made it even farther, soon found themselves dead upon meeting the prince.

The trio flew on, engaging in battle every now and then. A sequence of insect-like chirps soon invaded their ears, Blackjack and Storm covering their ears in annoyance. "What is that blasted sound?" Storm asked.

"A cry for help," Kyro replied, his ears moving to detect the source. "There! Up ahead!" The sound got louder as they neared it and they noticed a Changeling sitting on the ground. They landed in front of it, weapons drawn in caution.

"Thank goodness you're here Your Highness," the Changeling said in a pained voice. The Changeling was about as tall as Blackjack, not counting the ears. The bug's ears were different than the average Changeling, the tips stretching into long, curled antenae. The bug held its bleeding side, sitting in a pool of blue blood.

"I assume you're here for your directions?" The Changling continued through clenched teeth.

"Major Yoos?" Kyro asked.

"Yes," the Major replied, grunting. "I am she. I am ready to serve you."

"Not with that wound you're not," Blackjack said as climbed off of Storm's back. "Let's have a look at that-"

"No...time!" Yoos hissed, her voice getting weaker.

"Let us help you soldier," Kyro said, moving Yoos' arm away from her side. A long gash was the cause of the Major's pain, causing her to lose a lot of blood. "How did this happen?" Kyro asked.

"A...Burrower...rammed me," she replied. "He thrashed...around trying to...free himself. He left me...for...dead." Yoos chuckled a bit, then coughed up some blood.

"Burrower?" Storm asked. "Is that an animal?"

"Not quite," Kyro replied in disgust. "There are five castes of my people, each having certain traits that classify them as such.. The casts are the Drones, the most common, the Guardians, much like General Luq, and the Infiltraitors, like Major Yoos. The other two are the Monarchs, who are similar to Chrysalis and I, and the Burrowers. Now, each caste is governed by a Monarch like me or a Monarch with the same traits as another caste.

"The Burrowers are slow and clumsy, on land and in the air. They are not usually the brightest, however an Elite can have the intelligence of an Infiltraitor, though Elite's are rare. They are large and heavily armored by their exoskeleton and sport a large, spade-like horn that is amazing for burrowing, hence their name."

"But do not let this fool you," Kyro continued. "They make excellent guards and are highly destructive in battle. You can see what can happen if they ever ram you." He pointed at Major Yoos.

"Interesting," Blackjack replied as he inspected the Changeling's wound. "We need to put pressure on this to stop the bleeding. Do either of you have any kind of cloth?"

"No," Storm replied. "Kyro, can you spit some goo on her?"

"That will do more harm than good," he stated. "That goo is made of chemicals that can poison the body if it gets inside. Seeing how Yoos' wound is through her exoskeleton, I cannot do that."

"Then we'll have to close it," Blackjack said as he ripped a piece of his pants off, wiping some blood off of the wound. "Kyro, do you know any healing spells?"

"Not for wounds this great."

"Okay, then I need you to cauterize her wound."

"I'm sorry?"

"Cast a fire spell! Isn't that something you Changelings do?"

"Blackjack, Chrysalis is the only one who has ever learned how to use fire and has kept that knowledge secret."

"Great..."

"Leave...me," Yoos groaned, grabbing Blackjack's arm. "You must stop...Chrysalis."

"We're not going to leave you!" Blackjack began to shake, tears begining to form in his eyes. "I've had to leave ponies behind once, I won't do it again."

_I don't know how to use it, _he thought. _Or how to control it...even if I can, how do I know she won't die? I have to try though, I won't let her die._

"Kyro, Storm," Blackjack said. "If what I'm about to do gets out of hand, I need you to knock me out."

"Okay," Storm said curiously. "Why?"

"Do you remember when I told you I got captured after destroying an entire slave caravan?"

"Yes?"

"Kyro, did you ever figure out how I escaped from that Changeling's stomach?"

"No," the prince replied. "I do not understand why you're bringing that up at a time like this."

"Well, you're both about to find out how." Blackjack held Yoos' hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Faith...can move...mountains," she replied, looking at him square in the eyes. "I have faith in you. Therefore...I do trust you...with my life."

"I'm not going to lie, this _will _hurt."

"I am not...afraid."

"Thank you for your trust, Yoos T'jun." Blackjack squeezed her hand lightly and closed his eyes. _I will control it, _he thought, bringing his hand over her wound. _I just need to find the right trigger..._

He thought about the dead baby at the slave market, remembering the fiery anger he felt that moment. He began to feel a heat in his body and he recalled how Storm told him to have hope. The heat vanished and he cursed inwardly.

_I can't be angry or I'll lose control and Yoos will die, _he thought. _I can't be calm or It'll never happen and Yoos will die. I have to find a balance...but what?_

He knew. He felt anger and sorrow choke him inside, only to be met with joy and happiness. _The point of perfect control, _he thought. _Is where rage meets serenity... _He remembered the anger he held at Kyro for revealing who he really was and his happiness to know Storm was alive.

He thought about his locket and the pictures inside. He remembered his sorrow when he looked at them in the slave pens and the joy he felt in his cell, when his best friend sent it to him. He felt the victory when he got to dance with the mare and the defeat when he was taken from her.

He thought of the friends he had gained. Pinkie Pie, the mare who had welcomed him to Ponyville and made him laugh. Rainbow Dash, the mare that taught him to believe in himself and be loyal to his friends.

Fluttershy, the mare who had nursed him after he took a bullet for another and told him to return kindness. Big Macintosh, his best friend. The stallion who proved to him that words can bring change and to enjoy the small things in life.

Rarity, the mare who taught him how to be proper and how to return generous offers with his own. Applejack, the mare who knew the value of hard work and the honesty that went with it. Sweetie Belle, a filly who helped him write a song, so he let her sing it for him on stage and earn her mark.

Scootaloo, a filly who encouraged him to look under the sky, so he helped her realise that her talent was to fly. Applebloom, the filly who helped him plant the trees upright, so Blackjack told her that her apple blossom meant she was a hard worker, even at night.

Pipsqueak, the colt that Blackjack helped discover he was meant to sail, because the colt always delivered on time, his mail. Spike, the musical dragon who had at first teased the stallion's blank flank, but if not for him it would still be bare, so for that Spike was thanked. Zecora, a rhyming enchantress, who taught him new dances, and gave him a cloak to keep warm in the dampness.

He remembered the despair at the trial and he remembered the hope the private investigators gave him. He thought about the good and the bad that had taken place in the last six years. Most of all, however, he remembered the first act of kindness to ever be done to him when he got the apple. He remembered how it wasn't his last, as a certain Unicorn didn't judge him, didn't fear him, didn't become his enemy.

Instead, she had given him a job. Instead, she gave him food, a warm bed, and a place to call home. Most of all, she became his very first friend. She had taught him how to make friends, ones that he was close to and became even closer to see him out of jail, to the point that they had called him...family.

Then, Blackjack recalled how she became more to him than family. It took him a long time to place what feeling he felt for her, but days before the gala, he knew what he would ask her to be. So he remembered the ring and he found his point of control. Twilight Sparkle was the key to his control. What he felt, was love.

Once again, he felt the heat in his body, but it wasn't a burning sensation. It was warm. He focused on the warmth, feeling it race through his body and go out his hand. Fire began to close Yoos' wound and she squeezed his hand so hard it hurt. Blackjack felt the warmth leave his body and he sighed, opening his eyes.

He smiled. Yoos' wound was healed and she wasn't ashes. He looked at Storm and Kyro, whose mouths hung open in shock. "H-how did you..?" Storm asked.

"The violin I owned and played the day I got my cutie mark," the black stallion replied. "Once belonged to Shadowblaze. The strings glowed at one point, so I assume it was enchanted. After that day, they never glowed again. I think that violin cursed me with Shadowblaze's control of fire."

"You should not use that power continuously," Kyro said. "It's a destructive, harmful thing."

"It also leaves me a bit drained. The first time I used the power, it helped the slavers, because I was unconcious afterwords. I'm stronger now, so I don't think I'll fall-" Blackjack's legs gave out and he fell to the side. His companions rushed to his side, fearful for the worst.

"I guess I fell," he joked weakly. "How do you feel, Yoos?"

"I am no longer bleeding," the Major replied. "But I do feel pain."

"Well, you did just have your body burned without any sedatives."

"Yes. Come, I will lead you the Great Hall." She began to stand, only for Kyro to push her back down.

"Your resilance is commendable," he said. "But both of you must rest your bodies. Storm and I shall fly you to the Great Hall. Is there anyone there who could get you to a medical ward?"

"Yes. Captain Kix'fa Gaea is there with his team of Burrowers."

"You do not seem to like him."

"He is an Elite Burrower."

"Noted. Storm, I shall carry the heavier load for you. Major Yoos shall fly on you."

"Oh thanks Kyro," Blackjack groaned as he was put on to the Changeling's back. "That makes me feel so good inside."

"I meant no offense. Changelings are just naturally lighter than ponies." They took off, Yoos giving them directions as they went. They soon heard the sounds of battle again and the group landed. Rebels and Loyalists fought on the ground and in the air, neither side gaining the advantage.

"Get down!" Storm yelled as a boulder raced towards them. She and Kyro covered their passengers, waiting for the rock to crush them. It never came. They looked up to see a large Changeling holding the boulder on top of its horn.

The bug set the boulder down, mandibles clicking wildly. "We need to get Major T'jun to a medical ward," Kyro said. "Can you help us?"

The other Changeling nodded, huge wings unfurling from underneath its blue shell. It hovered above Yoos and picked her up, flying her to safety. "Guys," Blackjack groaned, pointing at the end of the Great Hall. "There's some Burrowers coming and they look mad."

Kyro and Storm drew their weapons, ready to face the large Changelings. The Burrowers snorted and bellowed, charging at the trio. Kyro's fangs began to drip with acid, determined to keep his friends safe, or go down trying.

"Lord Kyro," a voice shouted. "I must humbly ask you to, get out of the way!"

Kyro turned around and he widened his eyes in surprise, pushing Blackjack and Storm out of the path of another group of Burrowers. The huge Changelings rammed into each other, both sides being impaled and toppled, flailing their legs as they lay helpless on their backs.

A particularly large Rebel Burrower had its horn locked with another, both bugs trying to wrestle each other to the ground. The larger one twisted its head sharply, breaking the other's horn off. It then flipped the Loyalist on its back and flew up into the air, morphing an arm into a blade, then dived down and impaled the Loyalist's head.

The Rebel Burrowers were victorious, the larger one walking next to Kyro as its comrads helped the other Rebels. "Thank you for the assistance," the prince said. "Are you Captain Gaea?"

"Yes," Kix'fa nodded. While he wasn't a behemoth like the Changeling Blackjack fought in the Arena, the Captain was still large enough to be intimidating, standing three feet taller than Kyro and was as big as a boulder. "My Burrowers are at your command my Lord," he continued. "How may I serve you?"

"I need to know if Chrysalis is in the throne room or not," Kyro replied. "There is also a matter of protection involved for these two." He pointed at Blackjack and storm.

"I connot confirm or deny her location, but I am more than willing to knock down the doors. As for their protection, merely say the command and every soldier loyal to you shall see them to safety, even if it means death."

"Thank you Captain. Please send a squad of Burrowers and Guardians to escort Princess Storm Icefeather and the Exile out of Öuj'xik."

"What!" Storm cried in outrage. "I will not let you face this alone! We will be no safer out of the city than in it!"

"I will not have the Princess of The Griffon Empire or the Exile be killed by my own people! You will be safe outside the city because nopony knows about my return or about either of you in these lands."

"Not yet," Blackjack said, standing. "I'm sure word of your rebellion will reach the rest of the country very quickly. After all, Changelings love nothing more than information, right?"

"Yes," Kyro sulked. "But when the rest of Öuj'vun learns of the revolt, my people will fight to reclaim what is ours, thus giving you a low profile."

"That's the point Kyro. The moment the Changelings know, Storm and I will be in the same position we're in now, if not an even worse one without you to make sure we're not put in chains."

"The stallion has a point my Lord," Kix'fa said. "If our own people do not know that they are under your protection, what then?"

"We'll put the Mark of Shame on them then," Kyro replied. "But my order still stands."

"Kyro," Storm said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "When I declared all of the Changelings fighting for their freedom under my protection, I meant _all _of them. That includes you. If I die in your lands, I will die alongside you, spitting in defiance of Chrysalis' tyranny. Besides, even if I could not declare your protection, I will not leave my friends in their time of need."

Kyro was silent for a moment. "Belay that order, Captain." A tear ran down the side of his face and he smiled. "I haven't had a friend in over three thousand years. But...I suppose I should make some new ones."

"Careful," Blackjack replied. "Friends can have a few drawbacks."

"Oh? What might they be?"

"Well, friends can be cranky. Rude. Jealous. Hurtful, even. Worst of all though, friends like to tease you. You see, friends are a handfull and none of them are perfect."

"Make sure you're ready to make that commitment," he continued with a smile. "Because if you're close enough, they might even call you...family."

"I'm quaking in fear," Kyro said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You forgot one thing though."

"Lay it on me."

"Friends will make you false promises, unless they're close enough to you. A promise can be held by the one who makes it, but their friend has to trust them enough, to believe that they will keep their promise. So I ask you, Blackjack the Exile, my friend...do you trust me to keep my promise in returning you to Equestria?"

"I do. But how good is Changeling food?"

"Delectible from what I can remember," Kyro laughed. "I will give you samples of our finest recipes when this is all over."

"Better make it a snack, battle's tiring."

"A meal."

"A lunch."

"A dinner."

"A feast."

"A feast! You ask much my friend!"

"Well, shouldn't a feast be held in celebration for your victory and coronation?"

"A feast it is then! Yes, we will have one for you! On one condition, of course."

"That would be?"

"That you fight with me." Kyro suddenly went serious. "I am not asking you to kill, but I need both of you to help me. Blackjack, I need to know what you stand for. Do you stand for all that is good and right or do you want to go home so badly that you will sit there and do nothing as we are slaughtered, to withold your of version of pacifism? I _need _to know."

Blackjack was silent. He watched and listened to the battle going on around him. Kyro's people were losing, but they died defiantly. He looked at Storm, the princess who had been put in chains, beat, and humiliated by the Rebels and yet, she had declared them under her own protection, because they themselves were against tyranny.

Captain Kix'fa, a Burrower, who's own people treated him like a pack animal, even if he was an Elite, rose up to save Blackjack and his friends because he believed in freedom.

Blackjack faced the prince again. Kyro had brought him from a sloppy boxer to a gladiator so that he could live another day. He and Storm falsly believed him to be the Hero in an old prophecy. They believed him to be the Demon, Shadowblaze. But that didn't keep either of them from helping him, from trusting him, from protecting him.

"I don't want to kill anyone," Blackjack said. "But I don't like bullies. Especially those who assassinate family and enslave their own people and others. I once fought in the street against a gang to stop them from beating up a friend and taking another's marehood.

"In the end, I took a bullet in my chest intended for my friend, my family. So, if it comes down to it I defend my friends, my family, from those who want to hurt them. I not saying I will or want to kill or hurt someone to help you, Kyro, but I'm _not _afraid to fight for my friends and those who need help."

"For that," Kyro replied. "I thank you."

"As much as I enjoy touching conversations," Storm said. "We have a rebellion to win, a queen to catch, and a throne to return."

"Agreed. Captain Gaea!"

"Yes Prince Kyro?" The Burrower asked.

"I am about to let our soldiers know that I am here. When the battle ends, wait outside the doors of the Great Hall. We will then break them down."

"What of Chrysalis' guards and the doors of the throne room? Undoubtably there will be many and the doors will be enchanted to keep you out."

"We are more than capable of defeating a few guards. As for the doors, they will not keep me from my throne."

"Understood." He flew off to battle, some Loyalists running from the sight of him.

"We're ready when you are," Blackjack said, unsheathing his sword. "Just say the word."

"My mind is sharp," Storm added as she tapped her head with her sword. "But my talons are ever sharper."

"Then my friends," Kyro said, morphing his arms into blades. "Let us do battle. Charge!" The trio joined the fray, the Rebel's determination growing at the sight of their prince. Storm took to the air, cutting a Loyalist's stomach open and impaling another's.

Kyro was an effective warrior in the air and on the ground, slicing several Loyalist's limbs off and then impaling them. He blocked a blow from a Guardian's stinger and parried, cutting it off. Kyro thrust his blade-like arms into the bug's armor and lifted him into the air, then dropped him. The Guardian fell to his death.

Blackjack was on the defensive, naturally. He did draw a few Loyalist's blood with his sword, but prefered his hand to hand style of fighting. He was quick to dodge their blades and delivered several blows to them in return, knocking each Changeling he faced unconcious.

The battle ended as Kyro melted a Loyalist's head with his acid, the remaining Changelings retreating. The Rebels shouted their victory and chanted Kyro's name. "That was fun," Blackjack panted, sheathing his sword. "But I don't want to do that again. Five against one are the odds I'm comfortable with."

"You'll get that many soon enough," Kyro replied. "Chrysalis' personal guards only number twenty or so."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Storm asked. "Let's finish this!"

"Patience my friend. Soldier!"

"Yes my Lord?" A Drone asked as he landed next to the prince.

"I want half of the soldiers here to join with the rest of the army throught the city. The rest will remain here to guard the Great Hall."

"It shall be done." He flew off, relaying Kyro's latest orders.

"Come," the prince said, turning to his friends. "Let us meet Captain Gaea at the doors." They walked towards the other end of the hall, the trio stepping gingerly over and around the dead.

"Are you alright Blackjack?" Storm asked the stallion. "You're shaking."

"It's all these bodies," he replied. "War is part of the reason why I became a pacifist. It brings nothing but pain, sorrow, anger, and...death. I was in Whitetail Wood when Ponyville burned, you know. When I came back...I thought it was snowing. It was actually the ashes blowing in the air.

"It was that moment that convinced me to be a pacifist. Because if violence causes so much destruction, then I want no part in it."

"Yet you fought here and you killed in the arena," Kyro said. "That doesn't make you a hypocrit?"

"I fought in self-defence and to protect you. I am still a pacifist because I only fight in defence. As for the arena...I wasn't killing a person, but a monster. That Changeling ate me and I needed to escape. I don't know why, but killing him felt like I did something right. I mean, he would've killed so many more if he wasn't stopped."

Blackjack held his head and he writhed in pain, falling to the ground. He saw the image of the stallion again, execpt it wasn't an image anymore. He was moving...talking.

'-'

_"I worry about you my son," the stallion said. "You used to avoid battle as much as possible and now you call for blood?"_

_"Killing them felt like I finally did something right," a young stallion's voice replied. "They would have killed so many more if I had not stopped him!"_

_"So naive! Your uncle gave you orders to capture them, but instead you answered murder with murder!"_

'-'

The vision ended and Blackjack saw his friends looking at him in concern. "Another panic attack?" Kyro asked.

"No," Blackjack replied. "It was a vision, so was the attack in our cell."

"Does this happen to you often?" Storm asked.

"No...at first, they were only images. But now...it felt so real. They only happen whenever somepony says a certain phrase. I brought this one on myself I think...that must be why the images turned into vision."

"These visions," Kyro said. "Do any of them feel familiar?"

"No. I honestly don't know why I'm even having them. Maybe some of the venom that Changeling used on me is still inside my system, making me hallucinate?"

"Possibly. Our toxins are known to cause visions...but the fact that you survived such an extreme dosage..."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you walk?"

"Yeah..." the stallion stood and the trio continued on. They met Kix'fa at the doors, the Captain bowing.

"I await your command,"he said.

"Captain," Kyro said. "As you know, there are several guards on the other side of these doors. Therefore, when you break them down, you must knock them off of their hinges so the guards will be squashed...like bugs."

"As you say."

"Good. Captain, bring them down."

The Burrower snorted, backing up and charging the doors. He did this repeatedly until he heard a large crack as the bolt broke. Kix'fa charged once more, both doors flying from his force. They landed with a thump, a sickening crunch following.

"Like bugs," Kix'fa said. "Shall I follow you in case of trouble?"

"No," Kyro replied. "Join your Burrowers in battle, I require no further assistance."

The Captain bowed and flew away. With a nod, Kyro led Blackjack and Storm inside of the center of the mountain. They walked cautiously through the next hall, which was decorated richly with paintings, sculptures, and silk tapestries.

The trio stopped at the end of the hallway, which split in three directions. "Which way Kyro?" Storm asked.

"I don't know," he replied, looking at each path curiously. "As I said, I have been away for far too long."

"That reminds me," Blackjack said. "How _are _you still alive?"

"Monarchs, much like the Alicorns, cannot die of old age. Unlike the Alicorns, who gain that trait from reaching their full magical potential, the Monarchs live on because my people must always have a Monarch to unify and protect them. Without us, Changelings are much like roaches. Paranoid and unorganized."

"So in that sense," Kyro continued. "We are like bugs. Now, if a Monarch is killed, another is raised to take their place, whether their offspring, or another's."

"That explains it," Blackjack replied. "You're still alive because you're meant to rule?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, as Storm would know, a ruler can affect their land in serious ways."

"I know that fact all too well," the Griffon replied. "Because of my father's sickness, he has been unable to rule. His advisor, Salladin, has temporarilly taken his place. While the situation isn't as bad as Kyro's, my people _are _suffering and that makes it all the more important for me to find the cure."

"That doesn't make sense," Blackjack said. "You're the Princess, shouldn't you be in charge?"

"Blackjack," Kyro replied. "Have you ever wondered how Chrysalis became ruler instead of me?"

"You said she took the throne from you."

"Yes, but _how _could she take my throne without killing me as well?"

"I don't know..."

"It's because Storm and I were not of age. I was sixteen when my parents died."

"I have looked for the cure for almost a year now," Storm added. "I am now finally twenty-one and can take Salladin's place."

"That's how it is then?" Blackjack asked. "You have to be a certain age to rule?"

"Yes. Eighteen is when you may begin to gain experience, but you must be twenty-one to gain the throne in my country."

"Enough of this," Kyro said. "Let us split up. Storm, go right and Blackjack, take the left. I will go center, but be aware. Chrysalis' guards are likely to ambush us and they are expert swordsmen. They also have a tendency to travel in pairs."

"Thanks for the tip Kyro," Blackjack replied. "Be careful."

"You too," Storm said. "Should any of us get lost or find the entrance to the throne room, let's meet back here."

"Agreed," Kyro nodded. "I shall mark the wall." He spit goo on the walls to his left and right. "Take care my friends." The trio parted, going alone down their paths.


	5. Chapter 5

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Five**

Storm continued her path down the hall, searching every room she came across. So far, she had seen nothing that even resembled the throne room, let alone its entrance.

_Was it really a good idea to split up? _She asked herself. _We made a promise to stick together, now we split up without rhyme or reason?_

She searched another room, groaning in frustration. Empty. The Griffon continued, her searches all the same. Empty, empty, empty. _I hate to say it, but I want to meet these guards._

A noise caught her attention. She looked at the source, pupils narrowing to improve her sight. Nothing was there. Storm took a few more steps and heard the noise again. Her ears moved wildly as she searched once more.

She turned around as she heard the noise again and saw something move out of of the corner of her eye. "Finally some action," Storm said, unseathing her sword. "Come on out bug! Let's see what Chrysalis' best can do!"

She turned around, looking for the Changeling. There was a movement of black and Storm screeched, flying towards it. She tackled it, raising her sword. "Blackjack?" Storm asked.

"Hey there," the stallion replied, holding his hands out in defense. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Storm released him and helped the stallion up. "Have you found anything?"

"No. You?"

"Every blasted room turns up empty! You'd think Chrysalis would put _something _in them."

"Yeah, pretty weird."

"Any sign of Kyro?"

"No, he probably had the right path. We should go back."

Storm nodded, the two making their way back to the three hallways. "I've been meaning to ask you," Storm said as they went. "What's inside that locket of yours?"

"What locket?"

Storm grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Blackjack gasped for air as she squeezed tighter, trying to pry her talons off. "What did I say?" He asked.

"Stop this foolish attempt at making me think you're my friend," Storm hissed. "Where is the throne room?"

The Changeling dropped his disguise, hissing at her. "You should've heeded Kyro's warning," the Guardian replied, fangs dripping venom. "We travel in pairs."

Storm roared in pain as the other Guardian stabbed her back. She whirled around, throwing the Changeling she captured at the wall. His back broke with a sickening crack, killing him. The remaining Guardian crouched low to the ground, stinger above his head. Storm yanked out his dagger from her back and dropped it.

She held her sword in front of her, swaying her tail angrilly. "Come on then," she said. "Don't keep me waiting." They circled each other, the Guardian striking his tail out to distract her. Tired of waiting, Storm made the first move, swinging her sword down.

The Guardian dodged her attack and striked with his stinger. Storm blocked the attack with her sword and slashed his chest with her talons. To their dismay, her talons were lodged in the bug. The Griffon tried to pull them out as she blocked the Guardian's attacks.

The bug was proving to be difficult, however, as he was determined to kill her. He quickly brought his tail to Storm's sword hand and striked. She screeched, but didn't drop her weapon. Instead, she sliced off his tail and then his head. With his dead body now on the ground, Storm pulled her talons free.

She delicately moved each finger and inspected her hand. She sighed as nothing was broken. _I wonder how the boys are, _she thought. _Hopefully they're doing better than me._

'-'

"What a waste," Kyro said, wiping his blade-like arm on one of Chrysalis' guards. "But you two fought honorably. For that, I thank you." He continued through the hallway, pausing only to look inside the rooms that once belonged to his family.

_I once loved you Chrysalis, _he thought. _You were family. But look at what you have done to me and my people. They hunger, they crave battle, they destroy relationships. All so you can gain power by feeding off pony's love. What happened to your honor?_

He stopped suddenly, staring inside a room. _My study...I suppose a quick stop wouldn't hinder me. _Kyro went inside, finding the room empty like the others. He inspected every corner, feeling every crack in the walls with his hands. He kneeled and felt the floor, finding a small crack within it.

Using his magic, the Changeling lifted the false panel out and smiled at what it had hidden. Inside were two swords in their scabbards. He unsheathed the swords, his grin widening. They were of Changeling design, dangerously beautiful. They were long and slender, curving gently upwards into a point.

"Öuj'kutäq," Kyro said, sheathing the left. "Our Wrath. Öuj'dynhükk, Our Justice." He sheathed the other sword and tied the scabbards to his waist. "It is said that the one who made these blades knew how to bend metal to his will. His powers and skills as a blacksmith were so great, that the blades will never rust and never dull. Today, I will see if it is true."

The prince unseathed his swords and begin to twirl them expertly, practicing his thrusts, slashes, and parries. Satisfied, he sheathed them and left the study, knowing exactly where the throne room was from it. Kyro soon came upon the wooden doors and he marked the place with his goo, returning to the three halls.

'-'

_Well this is another fine mess I've gotten myself into, _Blackjack thought. The stallion had gotten himself lost after knocking out two of Crysalis' guards and was now wandering the halls. _Storm said to meet back at the three halls if we got lost, but I don't even know how I got here!_

He snorted in frustation as he tried to retrace his steps. _Oh well, at least I can think without any interuptions now. _Blackjack thought about the vision he had in the Great Hall, wondering how it even got there. _It just felt so...real. Like I was there. Who was that stallion anyway? He seemed...familiar. Maybe I met him somewhere before..._

It worried the stallion that these visions had even happened to him, let alone _why _they were happening. _I wonder if Kyro could explain it, he's been around long enough. _Blackjack came across the end of the hallway, a door in front and two beside him.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," he said, opening the door to his left. Like the other rooms, it was empty. "Show me two." Empty. "Three's a charm." Blackjack entered the room in front of him and shut the door.

It was pitch black inside and he fumbled around for a light switch. _I can't see a thing, _Blackjack thought. _I wonder..? _The stallion snapped his fingers and an orb of fire hovered in his hand. "There's the light," he said as he lit a torch on the wall. "Good thing I stayed close to the door."

He looked at the spiraling stone staircase, which lacked a guardrail. Had he tripped and fallen, it would be a long way down. "I'd better take you along," Blackjack continued, pulling the torch out of its holder. "At least, after a quick rest." He felt the exaustion coming strongly, but not to the point that his legs would give out.

Blackjack leaned on the wall for a minute, then took the torch with him down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom, he was surprised to find another door. The stallion tried to open it, but it was locked tight. "There's always a key somewhere," he said. "I just need to find it."

The stallion lit the two torches beside the door and took a look at his surroundings. Several shelves stood opposite of the door, filled with scrolls, vials, and quills. Blackjack went over to them and began to search for the door's key inside. As he shifted through the scrolls, he read a few of their titles.

Each one was titled in Changeling and had no meaning to him. He turned back to the door and looked at its lock. _I might as well try, there might be something useful inside._

Blackjack felt the warmth rush through his body again as he held his hand over the lock. The fire heated the metal up slowly but surely, coloring it red with heat. Blackjack then cut off his fire and hit the lock with the end of his torch. The lock shattered and Blackjack opened the door quietly.

The stallion slowly walked inside, as using his power so many times today was taking its toll. _I have to be careful. If I strain myself, I'll black out or worse. _Blackjack found the room inside already lit by the dim green light from the outside. Unfortunately, it was bright enough for the stallion to see what was inside.

"Speaking of 'or worse'," Blackjack cringed. The room he had entered was a torture chamber, freshly used, as blood glittered red on some of the instruments. "Storm said she was punished severely, but I didn't know Changelings were capable of this."

"There are evils far beyond that of the Changelings," a hollow voice said. Blackjack unsheathed his sword and stood defensively, searching for the source.

"Who are you?" Blackjack asked. "Show yourself."

"When first I appear, I seem mysterious," the voice replied. "But know me more and I'm nothing serious."

"Not again," Blackjack groaned, dropping his sword and holding his head as another vision appeared.

'-'

_"Hello?" The colt asked as he opened the door. "Is somepony in here?" Several books and vials were strewn around the room inside. A large cauldron's contents boiled as a fire warmed it in the center of the room._

_The sound of bells jingled as a caped figure with a large hat turned to face the colt. He was a Unicorn, his coat light grey in color. The stallion had a long white beard, which he stroked thoughtfully._

_"Hello," the stallion said. The colt gasped in surprise. "Do not be afraid my Prince, I am a wizard."_

_"I-I don't remember any wizards being here," the colt replied. "Who are you?"_

_"When first I appear, I seem mysterious. But know me more and I'm nothing serious."_

'-'

"I know you from somewhere," Blackjack groaned. "But I don't know how..."

"Ah yes," the voice replied. "I assumed you had heard me before, as I have been helping you stay safe until you were captured. I am chained to one of the racks to your left."

Blackjack shakilly walked over to where the voice told him. He could see the Unicorn clearly now. His fur and beard -stained, but Blackjack knew that this was the stallion from his vision. The Unicorn was badly beaten, but that didn't seem to falter the wise gleam in his bronze eyes.

"You were keeping me safe?" Blackjack asked.

"Yes. You would've been taken much sooner had I not distracted the slavers. That's why I am before you now, unfortunately. If you had taken a different path, we would not be speaking."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for destroying the caravan? Because you're not."

"No. I am only pointing out that every choice can affect your life as well as others', especially because of your rather...unique power."

"How do you know about my power?"

"That is an ability of my own. I am a master of creating and finding spells. I used some of my magic to sense the cause of the caravan's destruction and everything pointed to you. Also, it's not very difficult to see fire burning in the desert at night."

"I'm sorry, but who are you again and why were you protecting me?"

"One of my former students wanted me to watch and protect you as you wandered the Badlands in exile. As for who I am, I believe your filly-friend has continued on and on about how she met me during Shadowblaze's return."

"She's not my filly-friend and she never liked to talk about the war."

"Say what you will about her, but that ring in your locket says otherwise."

Blackjack quickly opened his locket to see if the ring was still inside. "How did you-"

"I know many things, Exile, for I am Star Swirl The Bearded."

Blackjack widened his eyes. "You're...I mean...wow. It's an honor."

"Likewise. I am happy to finally meet Ponyville's favorite musician, although I'd rather have met you somewhere else."

"Yeah..."

"So tell me, when are you planning on releasing me?"

"Hm? Oh! Right! Sorry Mr. Star Swirl, sir!" Blackjack began to search for the key, accidentally knocking over a jar and spilling the contents of it on him. "Ew! This stuff stinks!"

"Ah yes," Star Swirl said. "I see you have found the truth serum that my captors were going to inject me with."

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"It is a facinating concoction, found in a Changeling's own venom sacks. They make its effects last longer by adding various natural ingredients, most of which are found only in Öuj'vun. Proteus spice, grunkan, and reoul leaves are part of it.

"As for the smell, my interrogator decided to repay me for all the trouble I gave him by urinating in it."

Blackjack gagged, the old stallion chuckling a little. "One," Blackjack said. "Gross. Two, gross. Three, don't let me drink anything you have, and four, gross."

"Any luck finding the key?"

"No. I could probably burn the locks off, but that might hurt you and I don't know of I'll have any energy afterword."

"I see. Well, in that case-" Star Swirl's horn glowed white with magic and with a flash of light, he disappeared.

"Star Swirl?" Blackjack asked, looking for the old unicorn.

_Yes?_

Blackjack jumped in surprise, searching for where the voice came from. "Is that you Star Swirl?"

_Yes._

"Good, for a second there, I thought there was a little voice in my head."

_Well, _Star Swirl chuckled. _You are not wrong._

"Wait, what? Get out of my head!"

_I am not in your head, but rather the ruby in your locket._

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

_I created that spell in order to spy on those who I suspected wanted to do harm. It allows me to hide in jewels._

"Then why didn't you just teleport out of here in the first place?"

_I am old. Even the most simple of spells are difficult to cast. A Unicorn's magic does not last forever. Not even mine. In order to cast the spell I did, I had to save up much of my energy, so you are stuck with me for the time being._

"Okay. So, I guess we should get going then?"

_You are correct._

Blackjack picked up his sword and made the climb back up the stairs. He wandered around the halls again, surprised to find the two Guardians he had beaten still unconcious. Now that he had a sense of where he was, he headed back to the three halls.

'-'

"I see you made it back safely," Kyro said as Storm returned. "Did you encounter any guards?"

"Two," the princess replied. "They put up quite a fight, but I dispatched them with ease."

"I hope Blackjack is safe."

"Me too."

Storm looked at the ground for a moment, her chin in her hand. "Do you think...maybe, he isn't the one the prophecy describes?"

"At times," Kyro sighed. "I met the Prince of Equestria only once in my life. His father and mine were close friends, so my father invited the royal family over for the weekend. The Prince and I got along well and even had an archery contest."

"What happened?"

"We tied. He has always been a relaxed, gentle stallion, always putting others before himself. But that Blackjack and this one have one main difference."

"What would that be?"

"Their willingness to kill. The Prince, though he cherished life, would cut down Equestria's enemies without a thought, even before his corruption. You have seen the Exile in battle. He will not kill, he hesitates to strike, and he is a pacifist."

"Yet this does not change your belief that he is the one?"

"In order to streangthen a belief, one must have a few doubts. I have seen three similarities in both stallions. Their mannerisms, the fire, and one I find very convincing."

"Tell me."

"Their walk. Chrysalis showed me the Prince's walk when his mother died. It was heavy, like the weight of a thousand moons rested on his shoulders. I know that walk of grief, for I walk it too. As does Blackjack. He grieves for his friends, his home, his love. If they are one in the same, then he grieves for every life he ever took, for every wrong he did, and most of all, his family."

"But enough of this," Kyro continued. "We do him a disservice by not talking to him about it."

"I suppose everything will be answered in time," Storm replied. "Someone is coming."

The two unseathed their swords and stood ready. "Hey guys," Blackjack said as he entered. "It's just me."

"Just to be on the safe side," Storm said. "Make a little fire."

Blackjack snapped his fingers, an orb of fire hovering in his hand. He extinguished it and smiled. "Any luck on finding the throne room?"

"Yes," Kyro replied. "Whenever you are rested, we shall go."

"All things considered, I think you've waited for justice long enough. Lead the way, Kyro."

The prince nodded and the trio followed his trail to the wooden doors. "These doors are enchanted," Kyro said. "I can break part of the spell, but I will need your help, Blackjack."

"I'd like to help," the stallion replied. "But I'm not a Unicorn."

"These doors are wooden. Burn them." Kyro's horn glowed green as he began to break the door's enchantment. He nodded and Blackjack set the doors aflame. When they finished, Blackjack grunted and kneeled down to rest.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked.

"Yeah," the stallion replied. "Just using it so much...it's exausting." He stood, resting on his sword. "I'm fine. Let's get your throne, Kyro."

The Changeling Prince nodded and they entered the throne room. Several slaves eyed them warilly, bowing in fear as they passed. "Ah," Queen Crysalis said, smiling. "Prince Kyro Rühan, what an unpleasent surprise."

"Likewise," Kryo replied. "However, your unpleasantness will end today."

"What! Am I beyond redemption?"

Kyro's glare gave her his answer. "I am the rightful ruler of Öuj'vun, crown or not. Therefore, I declare all slaves in the kingdom, free!" His horn glowed and the slave's bonds shattered.

They exited quickly, one pausing to bow at Kyro.

"More will come in time," Chrysalis said. "You will be the first. Your son will follow, as will every single one of your decendants. They will know nothing of you or your pathetic attempt to kill me. Then, you will die a broken man, knowing that you couldn't save your friends."

"Prepare yourself then," Kyro said, unseathing his swords. "For nothing easilly bests the child of Gan."

The queen frowned, unsheathing her sword. "Careful. If you kill me, then the Emporer's cure and Blackjack's answers to his visions die with me."

_I disagee!_

Blackjack's locket glowed with a white light and when it faded, a grey Unicorn stood glaring at Chrysalis. "I know much more than you traitor," he said. "I also keep my promises."

"Star Swirl," Chrysalis hissed. "How did you escape?"

"Simple. The Exile has a ruby in his locket."

"You'll die just the same!" Chrysalis charged, striking at the Unicorn. Kyro jumped in front of Star Swirl and blocked her attack.

"This is our fight alone," he said. "You shall not harm them!" He pushed her away and stood ready.

"Very well," the queen replied. "But just to make sure they won't come to save you..." Her horn glowed, and green fire circled around the two Changelings, rising up to the ceiling.

"Kyro!" Storm yelled, running towards the fire.

"No," Star Swirl said, pulling her back. "Those flames will burn you to a crisp!"

"I will not leave him behind!" Storm flew into the fire, the sound of battle escalating.

"I have to help," Blackjack said. "But I don't know if I can use my fire again."

"Then I shall give you the energy you need," Star Swirl replied. His horn glowed and Blackjack was surrounded by white light. "Go."

Blackjack walked up to the flames and held out his hands. They extinguished instantly and Blackjack was knocked back as Storm fell on him. "Storm," he groaned as he got up to inspect her. "Are you alright?"

"Help Kyro," she replied. "He's losing."

Blackjack turned to see Chrysalis gaining the upper hand. She parried a strike from Kyro and disarmed him, his swords flying into the air. "I think you deserve to know something nephew," Chrysalis said. She thrust her sword into his stomach and smiled. "I. Killed. Your. Parents." She ripped her sword out and Kyro collapsed.

Blackjack had another vision.

'-'

_The mare smiled and breathed her last._

'-'

Time seemed to slow down. Blackjack ran towards Chrysalis, silently crying Kyro's name. He saw Storm fly past him, her talons extending to strike. Chrysalis' horn glowed, and fire shot out of her hand, racing towards Storm. Blackjack saw Kyro' swords coming down as he neared Chrysalis and he jumped to catch them, feeling the warmth as his fire came.

Time went back to normal and the black stallion jumped in front of Chrysalis, fighting the fire with his own. Storm was grabbed by Chrysalis' magic and thrown against a wall, knocked unconsious. Blackjack drove the queen back with a vengence, the swords in his hands a blur.

He struck downwards and her sword shattered on the impact. Blackjack then cut one of her arms off and held the swords at her throat. "Please," Chrysalis begged, holding her hand out. "Mercy!"

"You have ignored that cry for centuries," Blackjack snarled. "Therefore, you will get none from me!"

"Chaos shall reign Exile! Chaos shall reign!"

Blackjack had a vision as he sliced off her head.

'-'

_"Equestia shall burn!"_

'-'

Blackjack dropped Kyro's swords and fell to his knees, vomiting. "I'm sorry," he said to the queen's corpse. "I..I.." He began to cry, his body trembeling in fear and sickness. He had taken his first life. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be his last.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he quickly turned to see who was comforting him. "Kyro!" Blackjack cried. He rose and hugged his friend, his tears flowing. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was about to be," he replied. "That old stallion patched me up." Blackjack let go of his friend and Kyro looked at the dead queen. "I see that you were serious about defending your friends."

"I didn't mean to kill her. I don't know what happened. Before I knew it...she was dead."

"You were upset."

"No...I _wanted _to kill her. I wanted to make her pay...I'm sorry, Kyro. She was not mine to kill."

"What's done is done. My people and I are forever in your debt, Blackjack. I shall never forget your heroism."

"These are yours." Blackjack gave Kyro the swords and turned to see Star Swirl reviving Storm. "Is she alright?" Blackjack asked as he approached.

"She'll recover," Star Swirl replied. "But she will need to rest. As for you, Exile, we should leave for Equestria as quickly as possible."

"What? No, not until Kyro's coronation and Storm gets back to her Empire."

The old stallion stared at Blackjack thoughtfully. "Are you certain? I believed you wanted to return as soon as possible?"

"I do it's just...I can't leave until I know my friends will be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Six**

A week had past since Kyro's revolution. Those loyal to Chrysalis quickly surrendered when news of their Queen's demise spread and the Changelings of Öuj'vun welcomed their true King with open arms. Storm had recovered from her injuries and was about to leave for the Griffon Empire.

She stood on the mountain's peak along with Star Swirl, Blackjack, and the new king, Lord Kyro Rühan. "This view is amazing," Storm remarked, letting the cool air flow through her feathers. "What do your people call this mountain?"

"Öuj'llinan," Kyro replied. "Our Fortress. The peak itself is named Öuj'kyro. Our Triumpth. It was on this very peak that I was born and named after. I only wish you could have seen my kingdom in its glory."

"Born?" Blackjack asked. "I thought you said Changelings hatch?"

"We do. My mother was once a Pegasus, however, so I was born instead of hatching."

"Ah yes," Star Swirl said, stroking his beard. "Queen Zyklon, was it? I remember her well. She was an amazing mare, Lord Kyro. Courageous and loyal."

"You knew my mother?"

"Once upon a time, yes. I knew her even before her transformation."

"Hang on," Blackjack said. "I know this is personal, but her transformation? What do you mean by that?"

"Love is a powerful thing Exile. Kyro's mother did not want to perish because of her species. As you know, there must always be a Monarch. King Gan did not wish to outlive his wife either, so he wrapped her in a cacoon and she became a Changeling Monarch."

"Okay then."

"Before I leave," Storm said. "You promised me the cure, Star Swirl."

"Of course," the old Unicorn replied. He pulled a vial out of his cloak and gave it to her. "This will heal the Emporer of his disease. He must drink every last drop in order for it to work."

"I am forever in your debt."

"Are you certain that you do not need an escort?" Kyro asked. "I have plenty of my people to accompany you."

"I appreciate it, but the Griffons that were freed are more than able to protect me."

"Very well. If you ever require my assistance, I shall come with all the might of the Changelings."

"I too, shall come to your aid. If I ever require help from you or Blackjack, you will find an arrow near you with one of my feathers tied to it." She hugged her friends and spread her wings.

"Take care of yourself Storm," Blackjack said. "I'll keep your father in my prayers."

"Make it home safely Blackjack!" She took off, pausing to smile at them. "May your years be many and pleantiful Kyro!" She dived off the mountain, shouting, "Long live the King of Öuj'vun!"

'-'

"Blackjack," Kyro said as the two walked down the streets of Öuj'xik. "I need to ask you something."

"Alright," the black stallion replied. "What would you like to know?"

"Your visions...do you think they could be memories?"

"It's possible, but I don't think they're mine."

"I have a theory. Do you remember when you explained how you got your powers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I believe that the violin also cursed you with Shadowblaze's memories, including the ones before he was corrupted. If my theory is correct, then it has also given you immunity to Changeling toxins, even dosages such as the gladiator gave you."

"But that would mean...oh no."

"Blackjack-"

"No! No, no, no!" The stallion leaned on a street lamp, shaking in a cold sweat. A few Changelings watched him in concern, wondering what was happening.

"Is everything alright my Lord?" An Infiltrator asked.

"Yes," Kyro replied. "Move along." The citizens did as they were told, the king taking his friend to sit by a fountain. "Blackjack, I know that this is upsetting to you-"

"Kyro," Blackjack interupted. "If you are truely my friend, you will lock me up and throw away the key."

"My liege-"

"Don't call me that! Especially if I'm becoming that monster..."

"You are not him! Shadowblaze's choices do not dictate yours! Just because you have his memories and his powers, you do not have his sins!"

Blackjack nodded and stifled his tears. "I guess the prophecy was right about one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Whether I like it or not, I'm the Hero. Fate plays out strangely, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does."

'-'

"Before you leave," Kyro said. "I have a few gifts for you." He motioned to a servant to step forward, holding a small box. The servant opened it, presenting the contents to Blackjack.

"Vambraces?" Blackjack asked, putting them on.

"Ren'bein. Stealth blades. In case you run into trouble and need to protect yourself. You won't find a more unique weapon."

"How do I use them?"

"Simply flex your forearm and the blades will extend or retract."

Blackjack looked at the steel gauntlets curiously and flexed his arm. Instantly, a blade extended from the bottom of his arm, going five inches past his middle finger. He flexed again and the blade retracted.

"I'll try not to run into trouble," he said. "These could hurt someone."

"That is the point," Kyro replied. "My next gift is a nesessity." The Changeling gave his friend a small pouch. "Ten thousand, Equestrian."

"Ten thousand bits? That seems a bit much, don't you think?"

"Thank you for the money," Star Swirl said. "We will put it to good use."

"One last thing," Kyro said. "Having you back in Equestria is highly illegal, so I had an Infiltrator create visas for you two." Kyro gave them the visas and nodded. "Thank you both for everything. Öuj'vun will be forever in your debt."

"Give my regards to Xeni," Blackjack replied. "Please, let me know when your son's born."

"I will. Just remember, even though you're becoming Shadowblaze, you are your own person. Make the right choices my friend."

"Farewell, Lord Kyro," Star Swirl said. "Come along, Exile."

Blackjack saluted Kyro as the old stallion teleported the two out of Öuj'vun. When the light faded, Blackjack looked at his surroundings. They were outside of a train station, rolling hills dotting the landscape.

"Where are we exactly?" Blackjack asked.

"The MacIntosh Hills, just outside of Dodge Junction," Star Swirl replied. "We will take the train to Appleoosa to lay low for a while."

"Are you sure we're in Equestria?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"That's not our flag." He pointed at the flag hanging off of the station. The iconic Alicorns were not on it, but rather a sun on a red background.

"Hm," Star Swirl said, stroking his beard. "So it isn't. They must have updated it after your exile. Come along, let's buy our tickets."

The two stallions entered the station, several ponies in line ahead of them. To their surprise, several Royal Guards patroled the station, eyeing everypony with distaste. Blackjack pulled his hood over his eyes, just in case anypony would reconize him.

"Identification please," the teller said as they approached. They handed their visas over, the teller eyeing them curiously. "You two are from Trottingham?"

"Yes," Star Swirl replied with a perfect accent. "It's quite lovely this time of year. We'll take two tickets to Appleoosa, please." He gave the teller the money.

"What buisness do you have in that outlaw-filled town?"

"We're visiting a good friend of mine," Blackjack replied in a Trottingham accent. "Their grandfather is very sick."

"What's with the bells and the hood?"

"My nephew is blind," Star Swirl stated. "I wear the bells to let ponies know he is coming."

"Fair enough. Here's your tickets and visas." He hooved them over. "Stay out of trouble."

"Thank you sir."

The two went outside and sat on a bench, eyeing the guards warilly. "Keep your hood on," Star Swirl hissed, smacking Blackjack's hand. "We cannot risk drawing attention."

"Says my uncle with the bells on his cloak," Blackjack replied. "I'm blind? Really?"

"It justifies you hiding your face. Until we are in Appleoosa, you must act blind."

"But won't that look suspicious without a walking stick?"

The old Unicorn casted a spell and gave Blackjack the item. The train's whistle gave its wailing cry as it pulled into the station. "All aboard!" The conductor shouted. "All aboard!"

"Come along nephew," Star Swirl said, tapping Blackjack. "Time to go."

The two boarded the train, the black stallion tapping the ground in front of him. They sat down in a booth across from each other. The train began to depart and the two relaxed a little.

"Explain something to me," Blackjack said. "When did Appleoosa become a town filled with outlaws?"

"I don't know," Star Swirl replied. "I have been away from Equestria as long as you have. We will ask about the current situation when we arrive."

"Tickets please," the conductor said, standing by their booth. He punched each ticket when he recieved them and then returned them. "Thank you."

An hour later, they arrived in Appleoosa. They exited the train and took in the town. Rustic buildings stood slanted and rotting, the hot desert air assaulting the ponies' coats.

"Did I ever tell you I hate having black fur sometimes?" Blackjack asked.

"There's a clothing store up ahead," the old stallion replied. "The new clothes will help with our disgression, as well as the heat."

They entered the store, browsing for practical clothes. When they found what they liked, they bought them and changed, putting their old clothes in saddlebags. They exited the store, Blackjack putting on his new hat.

"We need a place to stay," Blackjack said. "But I don't see any hotels."

"Let's ask those two stallions," Star Swirl replied. "They look trustworthy enough." He pointed at two unicorns in matching outfits standing on a strange machine.

"Step right up folks," the stallion with the moustache announced. "All this heat making you sweat profusly? Then come on up and get yourself some top-notch apple cider!"

"Made by my handsome brother and I," the other added. "Only five bits a mug, satisfaction guarunteed!"

Star Swirl and Blackjack went up to the two stallions, being the only two in line. "How about you two gentlecolts?" The moustached stallion asked, pointing at them with his cane. "Interested in a few mugs of cider are we?"

"Well gentlecolts," the other said. "We'll cut you a bargain. How does four mugs for ten bits sound?"

"No cider today," Star Swirl replied. "But we would like to ask a few questions."

"Sorry old boy, but we're fresh out of answers. Either buy the cider or leave, we have a lot of customers waiting!"

"I don't see any customers, do you nephew?"

"You mean other than us?" Blackjack asked. "None."

"Oh come on boys," the moustached stallion said. "Help two brothers out! We're barely scraping by with the taxes and the depression! My brother Flim is starving!"

Flim, the clean shaven stallion, did his best at looking famished. It was a poor display. "I think you just earned a few bits," Star Swirl said, giving them four each. "Tell me about these troubles. Are they happening everywhere in Equestria?"

"I don't remember," Flim said. "Do you, Flam?"

"My memory's a bit fuzzy," Flam replied. "I wonder if you could help us out sir?"

Star Swirl began to slowy add bits to their hands. "Now I remember," Flam said, putting the bits in his pockets. "Yeah, ever since that stallion was exiled, Celestia has been acting strange."

"She raised the taxes above reasonable percentage," Flim added. "She even closed the banks and nopony knows why! Everyone in Equestria is suffering, even in Canterlot!"

"What about Princess Luna?" Blackjack asked. "Surely she's trying to help?"

"That's just it," Flam replied. "Luna exiled herself from Equestria last year!"

"Sombra's blood!" Star Swirl cursed. "What of the Crystal Empire? Have they sent support?"

"Let me think," Flim said, holding out his hand. "It's on the tip of my-"

Star Swirl levitated himself to Flim's eye-level, glaring at him. "-On second thought," Flim continued. "I remember. The Empire succeeded because of the way Celestia's been treating us. Ponies have tried to emigrate to the Empire, but Celestia decreed anyone trying to leave to be shot on sight."

"Hard to believe," Flam said. "But it's true. Frankly, I think this all has to do with that exiled stallion."

"Speaking of which," Blackjack said. "Have you heard anything new about him?"

"Just of few rumors. Word is, he's on his way back to Equestria. The Princess has posted a rather large bounty on him, wanted dead or alive. He'll most likely be dead if he even thinks about showing his face around here again."

"Ponies really blame him that much huh?"

"Are Alicorns immortal?" Flim asked.

"One more thing," Star Swirl said. "We need a place to sleep and it seems Appleoosa is fresh out of hotels."

Flim and Flam looked at each other and grinned. "Well gentlecolts," Flam said. "My brother and I have got the place for you..."

'-'

"A hinney house?!" Blackjack asked, outraged. "This is what you two had in mind?!"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Flim replied with a chuckle. "Believe me, it's better than where you _could _be."

"Star Swirl-"

"The house will be fine," the old Unicorn said, waving his hand to stop Blackjack. "Thank you both." He gave them each a few more bits.

"It's rare to see such generosity these days," Flam replied. "Thank you sir. Take care!" They drove off in their machine and Star Swirl led Blackjack inside. A red-maned mare came up to greet them.

"Hi there," she grinned. "Are y'all looking for a mare for the night?"

"A room," Star Swirl replied before Blackjack could say anything. "Most indefinately."

"You're lucky, I've got one room left. Five bits a night."

"Thank you miss..?"

"Jubilee," the mare replied, shaking his hand. "Cherry Jubilee."

"Wait," Blackjack said, crossing his arms. "Cherry Jubilee? The mare who owns a cherry orchard in Dodge Junction?"

"Not anymore, thanks to Celestia taking my land."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But how in Tartarus did you end up in a hinny house?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. C'mon, I'll show you your room." She led the stallions upstairs, several mares taking notice of Blackjack.

"Only five bits sugar," one said. "We'll have a blast."

"Three bits for the two of us," another offered. "A bargain."

"Thanks," Blackjack replied, keeping his eyes forward. "But I'm trying to propose."

"Here we are," Cherry Jubilee said, opening a door. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Star Swirl replied. "Take this for your trouble." He gave her a few bits and took Blackjack inside. Their room consisted of a dresser and two single-sized beds. A single lightbulb was the only light that would be provided besides the small window.

"A hinney house?!" Blackjack yelled. "Of all the places we could go, Flim and Flam give us a hinney house?!" He threw his hat on the floor and glared at the old stallion. "Yet you agreed to this!"

"Calm down," Star Swirl replied, holding his hands out in defense. "We have a roof over our heads, food, water, and a bed. What more could you ask for?"

"I will not sleep in a place where mares sell their bodies and stallions take advantage of them!"

"This is the best we can get!"

"I'm going back to Öuj'vun." Blackjack turned to leave, only to be levitated on the bed by Star Swirl.

"There is a bounty on your head remember? If anypony finds out that you're the Exile, you're as good as dead! I did not allow myself to be captured, only for you to die!"

Blackjack stared at the old Unicorn and got up to look out the window. "Blackjack," Star Swirl continued. "I know that you're overwelmed by everything that has happened, but you _need _to pull through.

"I know you don't like any of these circumstances. Neither do I. Shadowblaze was once my student and seeing you being cursed with everything but his choices is painful for me as well. But what is done is done. You _must _make this curse a blessing."

"How?" Blackjack asked. "Everything that monster did is haunting me. Yes, I can control his fire, but for how long? How long until I lose control again? How long until he takes over my mind?"

"We can only pray that he won't."


	7. Chapter 7

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Seven**

Blackjack woke in a cold sweat, panting heavilly. He took off his necklace and opened the locket, searching frantically for the ring and any picture of Twilight. He found them and could only stare in longing. The silence was broken by the moaning in the room next door and he quickly got dressed. He found paper and a pen inside of Star Swirl's saddlebags and quickly wrote a note.

_Went for a walk. -Blackjack_

The black stallion left the hinney house quietly, pulling his coat close around him as the night-time desert cooled him. He walked into the town, trying to clear his mind. Blackjack looked at the large clock and sighed. Three in the morning.

_As much as I wanted to be back in Equestria, _Blackjack thought. _I didn't want this. Why would Princess Celestia suddenly do all of this? Is it really so bad that Luna would exile herself?_

He looked at the night sky, marveling at its beauty. _At least she's still making a masterpiece. This is one of the prettiest nights I've seen._

Blackjack saw Flim and Flam's machine and he frowned. _Have I got a bone to pick with you two! _He walked over to the machine, hearing laughter inside.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Flim asked. "That stallion was so shocked!"

"His friend had an awful lot of bits," Flam replied. "After we kill them and collect the bounty, we'll have even more money than we started off with!"

Blackjack gasped and immediately regreted it. "What was that noise?" He heard the sound of guns cocking and he hid behind a wagon a few meters away. The doors opened and the brothers stepped out of their machine, pistols raised.

"Come on out," Flim said. "Slowly."

_Yeah, _Blackjack thought. _Right._

"Oh come on Flim," Flam said. "It was probably a stray cat."

"Oh yes," Flim replied. "Because cats just _love _our cider! I'm telling you, somepony was eavesdropping on us!"

Blackjack found a can next to him. He picked it up and then threw it at a nearby building. When their backs were turned, the black stallion bolted, running as far from them as he could. He ran inside a bar called The Saltlick, sitting down on a barstool.

"Sorry pal," the bartender said. "We're closed. You'll have to get your salt tomorrow."

"You don't understand," Blackjack replied. "There are two stallions out there that are trying to kill me!"

"Not trying," Flim said as he and Flam entered. "_Are_."

The bartender looked at a wanted poster and back at Blackjack, seeing the resemblance. "By all means," he said. "Take that son of a mule down."

"Look," Blackjack said, holding his hands up. "I don't want any trouble."

"I doubt you could cause any," Flam chuckled. "Last I checked, you were a pacifist. What a shame."

"Last I checked, you were trying to sell terrible cider in every town you went. Can't beat the stuff at Sweet Apple Acres, I would know."

"Who told you about that?" Flim growled.

"A friend." Blackjack unseathed his blades and stood ready. "By the way, I'm a semi-pacifist."

The brothers fired, Blackjack dodging their bullets. He jumped behind the bar and shot fireballs at the stallions. They stepped aside, Flim's hat catching on fire. With a growl, he threw it at Blackjack, only for it to be extinguished by him.

They went about like this until the brothers had to reload and Blackjack took his oppurtunity. He charged Flim and Flam, his blades rising up to cut off the barrels of their guns. They looked at them in surprise.

"So that's how it is," Flam remarked. "He brought knives to a gun fight."

"And we're fresh out of guns," Flim replied. "Oh well." The brothers grinned as they pulled out daggers. "That was a neat trick with the fire, Exile."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Blackjack replied. "I'm a fiddler."

"Really?" Flam asked as he striked. Blackjack parried and returned the attack. "My brother and I have a skill in banjo and piano."

"Yeah? If the circumstances were different, I'd invite you over to have a jam session." He striked at both of them, jumping back as they countered. Blackjack ran across the table tops, the brothers following him.

"If you didn't have a bounty on your head," Flim said as he cut Blackjack's arm. "We'd give you some cider."

"I told you already, I only drink from Sweet Apple Acres." Blackjack cut off one side of Flam's moustache and then Flim's shirt buttons. They growled and attacked with a renued agression, forcing him against the bar.

"Can't we talk about this?" Blackjack asked, their daggers against his throat.

"You seem a decent fellow Exile," Flam said. "We'd hate to kill you."

"You seem decent fellows, I'd hate to die."

"Unfortunately," Flim replied. "That's where we conflict. You see, you're far too valuble and we've been waiting to relieve some of the stress that's been welling up thanks to you."

"Then take a nap," a voice replied. A bottle of apple cider broke on each of the brother's heads, knocking them out cold. "Good riddance."

"Thanks," Blackjack said, standing. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Your bounty, to begin with." The pony broke another bottle on his head and he was out.

'-'

Blackjack woke up with a splitting headache. "This is familiar," he groaned. "First Öuj'vun, now Equestria? I guess my head has a thing for punishment."

He couldn't see anything and was unable to move. He did feel ropes tied around his wrists, so he knew he could escape. Blackjack heard a door creak open and he stayed still.

"It don't seem right," a stallion said. "I mean, from what you told me, he sounds like a decent guy."

"To Tartarus with your morals," the voice from the bar replied. "I'm the one who decides what's right or wrong, remember? Besides, he's anything _but _decent."

Blackjack was momentarilly blinded as the bag was pulled off of his head. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in a dimly lit room, two ponies with bandanas covering their faces standing in front of him.

"Good," the orange one said. "He's awake. Give me the knife."

"Are you sure?" The stallion asked.

"Just give me the bucking knife already!" The pony grabbed a dagger from him and held it at Blackjack's throat.

"Who are you?" Blackjack asked.

"Nopony that matters to you, that's for sure!" The pony punched him in the face. "Because of you, I lost everything!"

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that today," Blackjack replied, coughing up blood. He was punched again, the pony putting the knife even closer.

"I intend to make you pay back every bit you cost me, starting with that apple six years ago."

Blackjack's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. "Applejack?"

"Now isn't that sweet, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, pulling down her bandana. "The son of a mule remembers me!" She grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"AJ," Blackjack begged. "Come on, it's me."

"That's exactly why I'm going to kill you and get my money." Applejack drew her pistol, pointing it at his head.

"Applejack!" The other stallion yelled. The mare drew another pistol and pointed it at him.

"Stay out of this Braeburn. I don't want to shoot you too, but I will."

"But cuz...I'm family."

"That's why I havn't shot you yet."

"Exactly," Blackjack said. "That's why you havn't shot _me _yet."

"The hay you talking about? I could've shot you back at the bar, or even let Flim and Flam do it for me."

"But you didn't! Why?"

"Because I want you to know _exactly _who killed you." Applejack cocked her gun.

"No AJ, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. I'm alive because you still love me like a brother. You can't bring yourself to pull that trigger and even if you did, would you be satisfied?"

"I sure as hay would!"

"No. Sure, you would have your money, but what about your farm? If you pull that trigger, what would your family think? They would hate your guts, especially Big Mac, for killing me. You _know _why. What would that prove, that you're a cold-blooded killer? So go ahead, shoot me. But you will _never _be the same, knowing you killed someone you considered _family_."

Applejack's gun was shaking, tears begining to form in her eyes. "I...I...I can't!" The mare dropped her guns and began to untie Blackjack. "I'm so sorry BJ! That was wrong of me."

"It's alright AJ," the stallion said, hugging her. "You were upset."

"Really?" Braeburn asked. "What gave you _that _impression?"

"Seriously man? You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry."

"Blackjack," Applejack said. "Why are you back?"

"To put it simply," he replied. "Exile isn't very fun."

"I hate to interrupt this joyful reunion," Braeburn said, looking out the wooden planks blocking a window. "But I think the bounty-hunter truce is over."

"Really?" Applejack asked, letting go of her friend and retrieving her pistols. "How d'ya'll figure that?"

They took cover as a storm of bullets cut through the room, adding more light to it. "Ponyfeathers," Braeburn cursed. He opened the door and shouted, "Quit tearing up my house! It's in bad enough shape as it is!" His protests were answered by a bullet grazing his hat, causing it to spin. He closed the door, laughing nervously.

"You might want these back," Applejack said, giving Blackjack his blades. "Never thought a pacifist like yourself would be caught dead with a weapon though."

"Well," the black stallion replied, slipping the braces on. "A lot can change when the Changelings capture you, force you to be a gladiator, and then decide to help give the true King back his throne."

"Come again?"

"Long story short, I'm a semi-pacifist."

"Does a semi-pacifist know how to shoot a gun?"

"I'm a quick study."

Applejack gave him a pistol and its holster from a chest, along with a lot of bullets. "There's the Blackjack I know."

"Hey cuz," Braeburn said. "A few of 'em are heading towards the house."

"That's our cue. Braeburn, get your rifle. We're leaving!" The three ran through the house and went out the back door into the orchard.

"I guess my cover's blown," Blackjack said as they ran. "We'll have to get to the station."

"Not with that bounty on your head," Braeburn replied. "You'll be lucky to even get in town!"

"No wait," Applejack said. "He can get on the train, sure enough! We're bounty-hunters, remember?"

"Right! We just pretend that we're taking him all the way to Canterlot!"

"Does this mean I have to be tied-up again?" Blackjack asked.

"Yep, but that won't be so bad right?"

"Well yeah, considering AJ's a master with a rope."

"Shut it," the mare snapped. "Let's just focus on running for our lives!" The three jumped over the fence outlining the orchard and sprinted for Appleoosa.

"So cousin," Braeburn said. "When do you plan on introducing me to your compadre?"

"Fine! Cousin Braeburn, Blackjack. Blackjack, cousin Braeburn. There, you happy?"

"Yep. I hear you're quite the fiddler, Blackjack. I'm not too shabby at harmonica myself."

"Really?" Blackjack asked. "We'll have to have a jam session sometime."

"Do you always greet every stallion you meet this way?" Applejack asked. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Well, considering the last two stallions I met were the Changeling King and Star Swirl the Bearded, no."

"Star Swirl the Bearded?"

"Yep."

"The same Star Swirl the Bearded that the girls and I met during the war?"

"Yeah, that'd be him."

"Huh."

They arrived in Appleoosa, ducking behind a few barrels for cover. "Here's the plan," Applejack said. "Blackjack, stay down here with me. Braeburn, you cover us from the roof tops. Make your way to the train station at all costs."

Braeburn nodded and went to his post, Blackjack loading his pistol. "I swear," he said. "If I put the bullets in backwards..."

"That better not happen, BJ."

"Woah girl, relax. I was only kidding. Where's your sense of humor?"

"It went dry when the farm was taken."

"Sorry." A shot was fired and the two took cover. "You ready?"

"Always."

They rose to shoot at the bounty-hunters, their shots making short work of them. "Clear!" Braeburn shouted. "Move up!" They advanced for a ways, the train station in sight.

"We're on the home streach BJ," Applejack said. "Just a little further!"

They took cover as another storm of bullets rained down on them. A whistle blew as Flim and Flam's machine rolled into the ponies' path. "Well lookie what we got here brother of mine," Flim said. "It's the same mare from town!"

"I swear," Applejack said. "If you two break into song again-"

"Song?" Flam asked, chuckling. "Oh no my dear, _we _won't be making music, but your screams will do just nicely."

"You'll have to go through me first," Blackjack said. "If you hurt them, I'll make you regret it."

"Gladly! You're worth the same price dead, anyway! Ready Flim?"

"Ready Flam," the brother replied, their horns glowing. "Let's bing-bang-zam!" Their magic reflected off of their machine, transforming the apple inspector into a gattling gun platform.

"I suppose by now you're wondering," Flim announced. "Just what happened to our peculiar mode of transport?"

"I'd say," Flam added. "Our mode of locomotion!"

"Right you are, Flam! Right you are! You see Miss Apple, we decided that if we couldn't beat you with a machine that pumped out cider-"

"-We'd beat you with a machine that pumped out bullets!"

The Unicorns sat on their sofa, rising on a lift and depositing on the gun platform, a glass dome enveloping them. Their guns began to spin to life, aiming straight at Applejack. They fired, the mare running from the metal slugs.

Blackjack and Braeburn shot at the contraption, doing their best to draw Flim and Flam's fire. Their plan worked a little too well, as the roof Braeburn stood on went falling to pieces. He fell off, tumbling in the sand.

"Leave him alone!" Blackjack shouted, firing off a round at the glass dome. "I'm worth something!"

He ran around the machine, slicing off the wheels as he was shot at. The machine tipped over, the gattling guns useless. "Let's get the lousy son of mules," Applejack growled, reloading her pistols. "I've got a bone to pick with them!"

"Wait," Braeburn replied. "They're doing something!"

Flim and Flam's magic surrounded their machine and it began to rise. The contraption grew taller, dwarfing the ponies. When its transformation was complete, a walker stood before them. The left arm was tipped with a giant circular saw, a flamethrower on the right.

"Enough games!" Flim shouted.

"Meet the newest model," Flam said. "Flim Flam Brother's Super Speedy Pony Killer Six-thousand!"

"Let me guess," Blackjack replied. "Only nineteen nintey-nine?" His joke was answered with a hail of bullets. The trio took cover behind the buildings, returning fire.

"My shot's are just bouncing off!" Braeburn exclaimed. "We can't touch these guys!"

"Just keep shooting," Applejack replied. "We'll figure it out!"

"Do you have your rope AJ?" Blackjack asked as he reloaded.

"Never leave home without it! You got a plan?"

"Yeah. Braeburn, draw their fire while Applejack ties their machine's legs up."

"Yeah, no problem," the stallion replied. "What about you?"

"I'll cover AJ from the roof. Go!" Blackjack climbed a ladder as fast as he could to the top of a bank, Braeburn firing his rifle with accuracy.

The black stallion got Flim and Flam's attention as Applejack got to work. "Let's see how well roasted you can get!" Flam shouted, the flame thrower spitting at Blackjack.

He dodged the flames, Applejack's lasso pulling the arm away from him. The mare was thrown into the air, however, as the Unicorns pulled their machine's lassoed arm forward sharply. They caught her in a mechanical hand.

"We've waited a long time for this," Flim said evilly. "It was nice knowing you Applejack!"

The machine's saw began to spin, approaching her head. Blackjack desperately shot at their glass dome and suddenly, the machine jerked. Braeburn pulled on the lasso tied around the machine's legs again, grunting with the effort.

"Finish her quickly!" Flam shouted. "Before we-"

His sentence was interrupted as Braeburn tripped them. They fell backwards, dropping Applejack. "Get us up!" Flim yelled at his brother. "Now!"

"It's not responding! I can't even get a gear turning!"

"Then fix it! Fix it before-"

Blackjack landed on their dome, extended his right blade, and broke the glass, the two brothers screaming. The stallion pulled them out, throwing them on the sand.

Applejack pointed her guns at them, frowning. "Y'all are in a heap of trouble," she said. "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot."

"Oh you know why," Flim replied. "We were only trying to conduct buisness!"

"What's the Exile mean to you anyway?" Flam asked. "If you're not turning him in, you'll have a bounty on your head too!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Applejack replied, knocking them out. "C'mon y'all, let's catch our train."


	8. Chapter 8

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Eight**

"Identification please," the teller said. "Say, haven't I seen you before?"

"Him?" Braeburn asked, pointing at Blackjack. "Probably. He's only the most wanted stallion in Equestria, you know?"

"You're a bounty-hunter?"

"Yep! I'm taking him and this mare to Canterlot for my money." He gave the teller the bits required.

"I see." The teller whistled and waved four Royal Guards over. "Escort these two to the prison car on the next train."

The guards grabbed Blackjack and Applejack and took them away. "If you don't mind," Braeburn said. "I'd like to stay with my bounties."

"Of course. Here's your ticket sir, the next train will arrive shortly."

"Much obliged. Take care."

The stallion left the line and went to stand outside by the guards. The ropes that were around his friends' wrists had been removed, the guards cuffing them.

"Not so tight," Blackjack grunted. "I need my wrists to play violin."

"Quiet!" A guard yelled, hitting the stallion's head.

"Take it easy," Braeburn said. "I want my bounties to look presentable to Her Majesty."

"He's got a point Sergeant," a guard said. "The mare was once the bearer of the Element of Honesty and a close friend of Twilight Sparkle. The Exile used to work for her too. I doubt she would be very pleased if either of them were harmed."

"If that were true," the Sergeant replied. "Then there wouldn't be an _or dead _on his bounty, would there?"

"No sir."

"Exactly. So keep your mouth shut, soldier."

The train rolled in and they boarded the detention car. The guards removed the ponie's cuffs and shoved them inside a cell. "Sir, I'm going to need you to wait outside," the Sergeant said to Braeburn. "We'll take it from here."

"No can do," the stallion replied. "After you hitting one of my bounties, I'm staying right here."

"We can always throw you in with them." The Sergeant presented a pair of handcuffs.

"On second thought, I need to sit down anyway." He exited the cell area, two of the guards taking their post at the door. Braeburn sat down in a booth as the train departed. After thirty minutes, a gun was fired. The four Royal Guards ran out of the detention car.

Braeburn ran back inside the cell area, searching for the key to his friend's cell. "Dangit!" He yelled. "Sorry y'all, but the guards have the key."

"Great," Applejack replied. "We're stuck here. I garuntee you that shot we heard was from the rest of the bounty-hunters looking for us and some extra cash. We need to get out of here!"

"I have an idea," Blackjack said. "But I need you guys to trust me. Try not to scream, Braeburn."

"Me?" Braeburn asked. "Why would I-holy ponyfeathers!" He screamed as Blackjack melted the cell's lock. Blackjack opened it, stepping out along with Applejack.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Applejack asked darkly.

"It's a long story," Blackjack replied. "I'll tell you later."

"Fair enough. C'mon, let's go."

Braeburn tossed them their weapons and ammunition, the three running into the next car. The passengers looked at the trio in fear and shock. Several realised that the Exile was one of them and they could only help but watch him.

"Don't mind us," Braeburn said. "We're just here to stop this robbery."

"Hold on," Applejack said as they neared the door. "There's a whole lot of bounty-hunters on the other side. As soon as the door opens, we go in guns blazing."

"Just say the word," Blackjack replied, cocking his pistol. "I'm ready."

"It'd be better if you sit this one out, BJ. There's 'gonna be a lot of blood."

"I'll try not to kill anyone. Braeburn, would you do the honors?"

Braeburn nodded and grabbed the door handle. "Hit on three...two...one!" He opened the door, the trio shooting as they entered the car. A few bounty-hunters fell, the rest taking cover. They retaliated, the trio ducking behind several seats.

"I don't like the circumstances," Blackjack said. "There's a lot of people here that can get hurt."

"Yeah," Applejack replied. "Try telling that to the stallions shooting at us!" She rose to shoot, taking another down. Braeburn's shot went through three stallions in a row, his rifle powerful in such close quarters.

Blackjack shot a bounty-hunter in the shoulder, surprised to see a tomahawk in his head as he fell forward. A buffalo heifer stood behind the dead stallion and retrieved her weapon.

"It's been a while Applejack," she said. "Good to see you again."

"Little Strongheart," the mare replied with a nod. "What're you doing here?"

"Fufilling the tribe's promise to Equestria. My braves and I saw these stallions boarding and we investigated. Why have they attacked you?"

"Long story short, this stallion has a bounty on our head. Are there any more bounty-hunters?"

"All the way up to the engine and many more on the roofs."

"Faaan-tastic! Braeburn, you take point."

"Oh come on!" Braeburn complained. "Why am I always the first stallion to get shot at?"

"Simple," Blackjack said, patting him on the back. "You're hard to hit."

"Well when you put it that way, I'm more than happy to. So cuz, what's the plan?"

"I want you and Blackjack to get to the engine," the mare replied. "Climb up to the roof of the cars. After the engineers are safe, make your way back to us."

"You got it."

Braeburn and Blackjack exited the car and climbed up the ladder to the top. The bounty-hunter in front of them had his back turned and Blackjack extended a blade. The black stallion quietly sneaked up behind him and stabbed his back.

The bounty-hunter fell silently off of the train. Braeburn shot at a stallion ahead and he fell just as quickly. The others took notice, but were killed by the two stallions before they could retaliate. They made their way to the engine, ambushing the bounty-hunters that held the engineers hostage.

Blackjack shot two of them and aimed at the third. The bounty-hunter held an engineer in front of him, pistol at the stallion's head. "Well if it isn't the Exile," he said. "You've got a lot of guts showing your face 'round here."

"Let him go," Blackjack replied. "I'm the only one that matters."

"You're right about that." The bounty-hunter cocked his gun and Blackjack fired. The pistol fell out of the stallion's hand and Braeburn clubbed his head, the bounty-hunter falling off of the train.

"Are y'all okay?" Braeburn asked the engineers.

"Yeah," the head engineer replied. "How can we ever repay you?"

"You can tell ponies that I was framed," Blackjack said. "I'm not a terrorist and I didn't murder Prince Blueblood."

"After today, I believe it. Thank you again!"

The two stallions went back into a passenger car, seeing Applejack and Little Strongheart at the opposite end. "Hey there," Braeburn said, nodding. "Is that everyone inside?"

"Yep," Applejack replied. "How's it up top?"

"Not too bad. At least, the way Blackjack and I went."

"Good. C'mon y'all, let's get them."

The four exited the car and climbed on top of it, heading towards the caboose. The final bounty-hunters were waiting for them, guns pointed at the four. The bounty-hunters outnumbered them three to one and a few more climbed up behind the four, surrounding them.

"Well," Applejack said. "It's been nice knowing y'all. I'm sorry that your return to Equestria is so short-lived, BJ."

"It's not your fault," Blackjack replied. "The good news about this: at least I'm wanted again."

The bounty-hunters fired their guns, the bullets racing at the four. When they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see a magical shield encasing them.

"Enjoying your walk?" Star Swirl asked, standing with them. The old stallion cast another spell and the bounty-hunters were blown off the train by a huge gust of wind.

"Thanks," Blackjack said as Star Swirl dropped the shield. "I owe you one."

"You most certainly do, Exile."

"Hey!" A Royal Guard shouted, running towards them. "Hold it right there!"

"Time to go," Little Strongheart said. She whistled and a small group of Buffalo ran along the train, keeping pace. "Jump!" The ponies did as she said, landing on top of the buffalo.

'-'

Night had come to the Buffalo village, the ponies resting by a fire at the edge of it. "We've got some catching up to do," Applejack said. "How'd you end up in Changeling country with Star Swirl anyway?"

"It's hard to know which way you're going without a map and compass," Blackjack replied. "But I knew that I couldn't stay in the Badlands. So I wandered, looking for someplace better. I ended up in the Barren Canyon and saw a Changeling slave caravan.

"I kept my distance the best I could, but I just couldn't leave those people to die in chains. I snuck into the caravan at night and freed as many as I could. Everything goes black when I find out about my powers."

Blackjack told the rest of his story, the mare looking thoughtful. He neglected to tell her about how he was becoming Shadowblaze, however, as he knew that was a painful subject for her, as well as the prophecy.

"How about you?" Blackjack asked. "What in the name of all that is good is happening in Equestria?"

"Long story," Applejack replied. Blackjack looked at her long and hard. "Let me guess, 'Great! The longer the better?'" The stallion nodded, begging with his eyes.

"Fine," the mare sighed. "Well...Celestia's declared herself Queen of Equestria. After you...left, a lot of folks were upset as you know. Not just ponies from Ponyville, either. Just about everypony in Equestria and the Crystal Empire.

"There were a few riots, demanding that you'd be brought back home. Celestia felt like her authority was being challenged and so, she raises taxes, cuts back the cerfew five hours, and takes locally owned farms away! She told everypony that you caused these events to unfold.

"Most ponies believe her, as you saw by the bounty-hunters and what I'm sure you heard in Appleoosa. Even...even I did..."

Applejack looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Blackjack stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, AJ. I'm here for you."

"I know..."

"Applejack," Little Strongheart said, joining the ponies. "Chief Thunderhooves requests that you four join us at the fire pit."

"Okay," Braeburn replied. "But we need a minute."

"Of course." She walked away, returning to the chief.

"We should see what the chief wants," Star Swirl said. "Are you well enough, Applejack?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Let's go."

The four ponies went to join the Buffalo at the fire pit. The flames were high and crackled wildly, a warm embrace to the cool night air. Several buffalo sat in a circle around it, while some danced along with the music in a trance-like state.

"Welcome friends," Chief Thunderhooves said. "Come, eat before my braves get larger."

The four bowed and sat next to the bull, bowls of a mushy food being served to them. Out of the corner of his eye, Blackjack saw Star Swirl pour something into his food.

"Whatcha got there?" Blackjack asked.

"Dragon peppers," the Unicorn replied. "Extremely rare. Extremely hot. Would you like one?"

"Sure." He took a pepper from Star Swirl and ate it. "I don't think these are ready," Blackjack continued. "I feel a little kick, but it's not what I expected."

"Let me try one," Braeburn said. He popped a pepper into his mouth and spit it out instantly. Smoke began to exit out his ears and nose, the stallion running for a canteen of water and chugging.

"Easy there Braeburn," Applejack said as she patted her cousin's back.

"So tell me, Applejack," Chief Thunderhooves said. "How long have you and this stallion known each other?"

"Six years now, Chief."

"Six years? When will you be wed?"

Blackjack and Applejack looked at each other, speechless, as Star Swirl stifled a chuckle. "Chief Thunderhooves," Blackjack said. "With respect, Applejack and I aren't a couple."

"Oh? From the way she was letting you comfort her, I had assumed that you were. I appologize."

"It's alright, Chief."

A buffalo approached the chief and whispered in his ear. The bull's eyes widened and he stood. "I am afriad that our talk is over, friends. There is something that I must attend to. Sleep well."

He began to leave when Star Swirl asked," Ok'ó?"

Chief Thunderhooves turned and nodded. "Ok'ó."


	9. Chapter 9

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Nine**

_The dead surrounded him. Changelings and bounty-hunters screamed in endless pain. Chrysalis' mocking laughter echoed in his ears. He saw his friends, old and new, reaching out for him as the monster of a Changeling wrapped him up in a cacoon. He was swallowed and he was fading fast. His sword was not there. His fire could not be summoned. A bright light...then darkness._

_"Exile," a voice called for him. "Blackjack."_

_Blackjack looked to see himself standing in a throne room, unlike any he had ever seen before. A mare stood proudly on all four hooves before him, her magical mane a beautiful contrast to her dark blue coat._

_"Princess Luna?" Blackjack asked. "That can't be right. I was surrounded by those I've killed and I know for a fact that I haven't killed you."_

_"Not yet," the princess replied. "Your exile as set many events in motion. The world does not know it, but war is brewing. It has been foretold."_

_"War? Wait, no, this is a dream. You're just a dream."_

_"Just because you say what something is does not make it true. It is my duty to visit those who have nightmares and to give them dreams. When I deem somepony worthy, I speak with them and discuss their fear."_

_"Fear? What do you know about my fear?"_

_"I will answer that when the time is right."_

_Realization came to the stallion. "You're the voice I heard in my cell?"_

_"Yes. But I am not the only one. I am sure you hear a twisted, sinister voice in your nightmares. That is the Son of Chaos. He conjures up your nightmares in order to weaken you, in order for the prophecy to fail."_

_"My streangth is failing," she continued. "The Crystal Empire's shield will not last forever. Not with even I controling it. When it fails, the Shadow King will enslave this kingdom once again. Hatred and fear will take hold and when it does, it will reflect across Equestria."_

_"But you can stop him!" Blackjack replied. "You did it before!"_

_"No. My sister and I only slowed him down."_

_"Then I'll get my friends and the Elements of Harmony. I only need to find five more. How hard can it be?"_

_The mare sighed. "I must go. You awake."_

'-'

Blackjack blinked, rubbing his eyes. He opened his locket and held the ring tenderly. With a sigh, he put it away. If what Princess Luna said was true, he'd have to find his friends very soon.

_But where could they be? _Blackjack asked himself. _Maybe Applejack knows. I'm sure she's kept in touch with them._

The stallion rose from his cot inside the tipi and pulled his white cloak out of his saddlebag, putting it on and leaving his head uncovered. Blackjack stepped outside, surprised to see many Buffalo's faces decorated with war paint.

"Good morning everyone," he said. "What did I miss?"

"Good, you're awake," Star Swirl said, rising from his seat on a log and joining him. "Much has happened in the past few hours, Exile. There was a dead brave found just on the border of the Buffalo's land."

"Tell me that doesn't have to do with the war paint."

"I am afraid it does. The Treaty of Four has been broken by Equestrian soldiers."

"What?"

Star Swirl sighed. "It would seem that the situation is worse than we thought."

"Where are Applejack and Braeburn?"

"With a scouting party. They will return shortly."

Blackjack began to walk off, Star Swirl grabbing him by the arm. "And where are you going?" The unicorn asked.

"To settle this mess. That treaty was broken because of me. If I had been careful, that brave would be alive."

"Are you armed?"

Blackjack showed the old Unicorn his ren'bein. "I don't sleep without them on."

"Very well...the Equestrian camp is located a few miles Northwest from here."

"Thanks."

"Exile...be careful."

Blackjack changed to his quadrupal form and galloped off.

'-'

The Exile kneeled down, overlooking the Equestrian camp from the top of a cliff. _There's an entire army down there, _he thought. _Chief Thunderhooves isn't going to stand a chance...wait a minute. What's that?_

The shape of a cloaked figure entered the camp. Black wisps of shadow eminated from it, the grass dying wherever it walked. A soldier walked up to it and bowed. Blackjack felt a sharp pain in his head as he had a vision.

'-'

_"Yield," the stallion said, holding his sword at the cloaked figure's throat._

_"Very well," the figure replied in a hissing, unnatural voice. "I concede..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am but one of Seven...I am Fear, leader of The Elements of Disharmony and bearer of the element that I am named after, General of The Void, Child of Chaos..."_

_"Why did you attack me?"_

_Fear cackled madly, the sword pressing down on his throat. "Answer me!"_

_"So naive...you see, my dear Prince, I have always attacked you. I am the shadow at night, the sounds of Everfree, the ice down your spine...you had only felt my precence and now...you face me..."_

_"Enough of this!" The sword was thrust into Fear's head, his body slowly fading away as black smoke._

_"You have won this time, Prince," Fear rasped. "But I am not easilly bested...I will never stop hunting you, and in time...you shall face me again..."_

'-'

Blackjack recoiled, shaking his head. _Fear...that's Fear...if that...thing...thinks I'm the Prince, I'm not going to last._

The stallion looked at the camp again, watching as the cloaked figure turned to leave. It stopped suddenly, and turned its head to where Blackjack was hiding. Blackjack's heart raced in fear, hoping he wouldn't have to fight the figure. Fear began to vanish, dissolving into shadow. Blackjack knew what his answer was. Not yet.

_I have to get back to the tribe, _he thought. _Star Swirl and Chief Thunderhooves need to know what they're up against._

Blackjack stood and turned to leave, putting his hood over his head. He found himself facing three Equestrian soldiers, assault rifles pointed at him.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the stallion in charge said. "Slowly."

Blackjack did as he was told, slowly bringing his hands to his head.

"Now kneel."

Blackjack did so, a soldier grabbing his hands and cuffing them behind his back. The soldiers made him stand and escorted him to their camp.

'-'

"Hello, Exile," the brown Unicorn stallion said, grinning. "My name, is General Bronze."

"Nice to meet you," Blackjack replied.

"Quiet!" A soldier said, hitting Blackjack's head with his gun.

"Stand down, soldier," General Bronze said. "Let our guest speak. Tell me, Exile, what's it like to be with your own kind?"

"Well," the stallion replied. "So far, I've taken a lot of abuse from everypony."

"That is not what I meant. I was talking about the Buffalo traitors you took refuge with."

"Traitors?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know about their betrayal now, would you? After all, you have been away for two years. You see, your new friends have been raiding small farms in and around these plains, thus breaking the Treaty of Four."

"I don't believe you! The Buffalo are honorable people!"

"Truely? Very well, Exile, let's see how honorable the Buffalo really are. Bring him in."

The flap to the General's tent opened, and a bull was brought in, stomping, snorting, and bellowing loudly; a harness was around his neck, long chains in the hands of the soldiers that held him down.

"Oh," General Bronze said. "You don't know him? Splendid! I'll let you two get aquainted!" The Unicorn pulled Blackjack up off his knees and pushed him towards the bull.

The bull reared on his hind legs, trying to stomp on him. Blackjack rolled out of the way. "Hey!" He shouted. "It's me! It's me!"

The bull was about to stomp again, when a gun was fired. He fell to the ground, not moving. "You son a mule!" Blackjack yelled, feeling his hands heat up. The stallion stood, his handcuffs melting right off his wrists.

He unsheathed his ren'bein, his hands aflame. The sound of guns cocking stopped him from attacking. Blackjack glared at General Bronze, who put his pistol back in its holster.

"Relax, Exile," he said. "I used an electricity round. It's completely non-lethal, but he will wake up with a terrible headache. And as for you, I can see you made some friends and have a few tricks up your sleeves."

"Your fighting stance resembles that of a Changeling Guardian," Bronze continued. "Surprising, as only the most elite officers in Equestria are taught it. Even more surprising are your ren'bein, weapons that have faded into the Canterlot Archives, all knowledge of their construction lost.

"But to see you with these, is completely unlike you. But, I suppose you had to learn how to fight in order to survive during your exile. Your powers are another matter. The only Earth Ponies that can use magic are Queen Celestia's uncle and that..._creature_. Find out what he knows, even if you have to beat it out of him."

"General," Blackjack said. "One question: do you play an instrument?"

"No."

"Ah. That explains it."

'-'

Blackjack grunted as his interrogator's magic shocked him again. "I'll ask again," he said. "When are the Buffalo attacking?"

"I told you," the Exile replied. "I don't know."

The Unicorn's horn glowed again, and Blackjack was shocked again; he screamed now, the electricity in his body intensifying. The Unicorn stopped, grabbed the black stallion by his shirt, and pulled him forward.

"I will ask you one last time...when are they attacking?"

Blackjack didn't answer. He knew he was going to get tortured no matter what he said. The interrorgator picked up a knife and pointed it at Blackjack's eye.

"If I don't get an answer in the next ten seconds, your eye is gone. One..."

_Well this is another fine mess I've gotten myself into, _Blackjack thought.

_Indeed, _a voice agreed.

Blackjack inwardly gasped. _Star Swirl?_

_Do you know any other voices in your head?_

_Well, yeah, but right now's not the time. I need your help!_

_I am aware of that. Have some advice from an old friend of mine: kick 'em where it counts!_

"Nine," the interrorgator said.

"Alright," Blackjack replied. "I'll tell you."

The Unicorn smiled, putting the knife away. "I'm listening."

"Now!" Blackjack kicked the Unicorn in the groin, and wrapped his legs around the stallion's neck. The Unicorn struggled, gasping for air as he grabbed Blackjack's legs, trying to cast a spell. He fell unconcious, dropping like a rock.

"Star Swirl," Blackjack panted. "Don't you ever get out of my head."

_I told you before, _he replied. _I am in your locket's ruby. Also, I am afraid I must leave in order to free you._

With a flash of light, the old stallion stood in front of the Exile. "No thanks necessary," he continued. "Just saving your flank for the fourth time."

Star Swirl took the keys from the interrorgator's body and unlocked the chains that held Blackjack's arms above his head. The stallion rubbed his wrists and nodded at the elderly Unicorn.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Back in Öuj'xik, or worse."

"Point taken."

Star Swirl picked up the stallion's cloak and tossed it to him. Blackjack put it on, pulling the hood over his head. He retrieved his ren'bein from a table and put them on. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy to have these back."

"We must leave quickly," Star Swirl replied. "There will be soldiers swarming in here at any moment."

"Star Swirl, the soldiers have guns. The Buffalo aren't going to stand a chance."

"You don't think Chief Thunderhooves knows that? Exile, that is one of the reasons why I entered your ruby, as I was disabling as many guns I could. However, your thoughts broke my concentration, so there are still many guns working."

"There's something else-"

"You can tell me when we're back at the village."

His horn glowed, and they teleported out of the Equestrian camp.

'-'

"Now," Star Swirl said, sitting on his cot. He took off his hat and lit a pipe, smoking it. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I saw something," Blackjack replied. "You remember when you told me that 'there are evils far beyond that of the Changelings'? Well...I saw something before I got captured. It was wearing a black cloak, shadow coming from it. Wherever it walked...the grass died..."

Star Swirl took a deep breath from his pipe, thinking. He blew the smoke out slowly. "You have my attention."

"A soldier, General Bronze I think, bowed to it. When I saw that, I had another vision of Shadowblaze's memories. He met that...thing. It told him that his name was Fear, leader of the Elements of Disharmony-"

Star Swirl coughed, beating his chest. "What else did he say?"

"He said he was a General of The Void and a Child of Chaos."

Star Swirl dropped his pipe, his mouth agape. "My visions were true..."

"Visions?"

"Never you mind! You must talk to Chief Thunderhooves about the Great Prophecy before he goes to sleep! Go!"

Blackjack ran out of the tipi, looking for the Chief. "Blackjack!" Braeburn called, standing up from his seat by the fire pit. "Good to see you're alive-"

"No time to chat, Braeburn," Blackjack replied. "Star Swirl told me to find Chief Thunderhooves. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he just went into his tipi. What's your hurry?"

Blackjack was already gone. He pushed past the Buffalo that stood guard in front of the Chief's tipi. "Chief Thunderhooves?" Blackjack asked as he entered. "May I speak with you?"

"Make it quick," the bull replied, his back facing the stallion. "My braves and I march to war tomorrow."

"Star Swirl said that I need to talk about the Great Prophecy."

Chief Thunderhooves slowly faced him, eyes wide. "From the ashes..." He looked at Blackjack curiously, sizing him up. "So you are the Hero, hm?"

"It sure seems like it."

"Yes. Well, I will tell you the first verse, but you must tell me something before I do."

"Alright, shoot."

"When the battle rages, whose side will you fight for? Will you fight for my people and be marked a traitor? Or will you fight for Equestria and be given a hero's welcome? I will accept your decision either way."

_This is just like Öuj'xik, _Blackjack thought. _Except then, I was fightning against tyranny. I was fighting for my friends...if I help the Buffalo, any chances of me being accepted back home are ruined. If I side with Equestria, I'm killing innocent people._

_Then again, from what I've heard, Celestia has become a tyrant...why didn't I ask Princess Luna about that in my dream? What about Fear? If Equestrian soldiers are bowing to that monster, then something else is going on...like the Great Prophecy._

_I wish I knew more about it. But wait...a verse talked about the Zuo'Trumäg...that much turned out true. Maybe those names are based off of the choices that the Hero...I...make. Thanks Shadowblaze, I inherited your title of Tyrant._

"To be honest Chief," Blackjack said. "I'd rather negotiate then fight. I consider myself a pacifist, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight. I had to fight in a Changeling arena in order to survive."

He removed his cloak and took off his shirt, showing Chief Thunderhooves the white design on his left shoulder. "This mark is proof of that," Blackjack continued. "After the fight, I fell unconcious and met Queen Chryalis."

The stallion told the rest of the story, up to his capture just a few hours before. "Even before I was exiled, I fought against thugs that were hurting my friends. I took a bullet to my chest because of it. So, I choose to fight with your people, Chief Thunderhooves."

"But why?" Chief Thunderhooves asked. "Why choose to fight your own people?"

"Because...because I feel deep within my soul that it's the right thing to do. I didn't think about why I helped the Changelings, I just did what I felt my spirit was telling me. You can't think about what to choose all the time. Sometimes, you need to have faith."

Chief Thunderhooves smiled, nodding with approval. "I welcome you, Hero of the Great Prophecy. Listen, as I will now tell you the first verse. _Harmony is parted through six different mares; the Exile hoping to mend the the bond they all share._"

_So even if I'm not really Shadowblaze or the Hero, _Blackjack thought. _I'm still in the prophecy..._

"Come with me," Chief Thunderhooves said. "Bring your clothes with you, but do not put them back on."

Blackjack followed the bull out of his tipi, wondering what else the chief would want. Chief Thunderhooves led Blackjack to the fire pit, fresh tree limbs and brush ready to be set aflame. The Buffalo Chief bellowed, the sound of his call heard throughout the village.

The Buffalo gathered around the fire pit, curious to hear what their leader had to say. "Friends," Chief Thunderhooves said. "Soon, we sound the drums of war. But before we fight, I wish to conduct a Naming Ceremony for this young stallion, with the Council of Elders' approval of course."

The villagers spoke with each other, surprised to near such news.

"It has been thousands of years since an outsider earned a place with our people," an elderly bull said. "Why is this...this dark horse, if you will, so special?"

"Oh hush you old grazer," an old heifer said. "If Thunderhooves believes this stallion deserves a name, then so be it. What do you think Elder Plainstride?"

"I agree with Elder Half-horn," another heifer replied. "Why should he be given a name? He has done nothing for our people."

"But-"

"No, Elder Sun Dance. Let us hear from Elder Cloud Sight."

A white bull opened his pale blue eyes, blind with old age. He leaned on a walking stick for support, a grand headress resting on his horns.

"Chief Thunderhooves," he said in a gravilly voice that made Star Swirl sound young. "Whisper the name you have in mind to me."

The bull walked up to him and did so, Elder Cloud Sight smiling a little. "A good name...but it is not enough." The Elder walked up to Blackjack, grunting with the effort. He reached out his hand and Blackjack took it, holding it in his own.

"Solid grip," Elder Cloud Sight said. "Firm, yet...gentle...and what is this? Callouses...are you a musician?"

"Yes," Blackjack replied. "I play the violin."

"A versitale instrument...it voices a wide range of emotions."

Elder Cloud Sight patted Blackjack's hand and then reached out to touch his body. "Well toned...wounded...what is this scar on you shoulder? It feels like a design."

"The Changeling mark of a slave," Blackjack replied.

"Escaped?"

"No, Elder, freed."

"Because you were loyal?"

"No, because I helped the true Monarch reclaim his throne."

"You speak of this Changeling fondly...a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"I see...and what of this other scar?"

"A bullet wound. It was intended for a good friend of mine."

"It is faded from age and...you rub it...does it comfort you?"

"Yes. It pains me as well. I rub it whenever I look at the items inside of my locket."

"May I hold these items?"

Blackjack removed his locket and handed it to the white bull. "A gift from a friend?"

"Yes. A dragon."

"A dragon? How odd...but, that makes this locket even more special."

The elder rolled it around in his boney hands and opened it, feeling the items inside. "What are these scraps?"

"Pictures."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

"You consider them family?"

"Yes."

The Elder put the pictures back and gently picked up the ring. "A special mare back home?"

"She's...she's very special..."

"You sound pained."

"I...I was arrested the moment I was going to propose..."

"Arrested? On what grounds?"

"Murder."

"Are you a murderer?"

"No...but the final evidence was altered."

"Ah...you are the Exile that I heard so much about?"

"Yes."

The Elder put the ring away and gave the locket back. Blackjack clasped it around his neck again. "You carry a heavy burden," Elder Cloud Sight continued. "A fear of the past?"

_Bingo, _Blackjack thought. "And a fear of the future."

"Ah...so Chief Thunderhooves told you his part of the Great Prophecy, eh?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that you are the Hero?"

"Partly. I believe I was forced to be him."

"How so?"

"The curse of an ancient evil."

"I see...I sense that you hold a part of this curse within you. Is that true?"

"Yes, Elder Cloud Sight."

"Show me."

Blackjack turned to the fire pit. _Control, _he thought. _It's getting a lot easier, but you need control. Twilight...think about Twilight. _The Exile held out his hands and set the fire pit ablaze.

The village of Buffalo gasped, Blackjack's friends smiling in wonder as the fire towered above them, casting shadows on their faces as it lit the night. Blackjack turned to face the old Buffalo, who smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Exile," he said. "I must now speak with the Council."

Elder Cloud Sight returned to the other old Buffalo, the four whispering to each other. They picked up bowls of paint and walked up to Blackjack.

"It is the Council's decision," Elder Cloud Sight announced. "That this stallion be given a name of our people. What is your name, young stallion?"

"Blackjack, Elder Cloud Sight," the black stallion replied.

"What is your last name?"

"I don't have one sir, just Blackjack."

"Do you have a nickname or title ponies call you?"

"Yes. They call me: The Fiddler."

"I see. We four Elder Buffalo grant you a name of our people. With this name, you are granted a home and have earned a place among any of the Roaming Buffalo Tribes. Thunderhooves, High Chieftain of all of the Roaming Buffalo Tribes has requested that you be made an honorary member of his family. With this act, you are to be treated as if you were his own son. Do you object?"

"No, Elder Cloud Sight. I...I never knew my parents...thank you, Chief Thunderhooves."

The Chief nodded and the four Elders began to paint Blackjack's face and body. "With these symbols painted on you," Elder Cloud Sight continued. "I, Elder Cloud Sight, do name you, Blackjack The Fiddler, The Exile of Equestria: Noble-Spirit-of-Fire!"

The village cheered as the white bull put his headress on the stallion. They chanted his name and played upbeat music, several braves getting up to dance at the fire pit. Blackjack stepped back, smiling at the display.

Star Swirl, along with Applejack and Braeburn, joined the stallion. "Hoowee," Applejack exclaimed, patting him on the back. "That's quite the name you got, Noble-Spirit-of-Fire. It suits you."

"I think I'll just call you Noble," Braeburn said. "The rest is a mouthfull."

"Exile," Star Swirl said. "This a rare honor, recieving a name from the Buffalo. You gained both a home and a family from this. Congradulations."

Little Strongheart pulled Blackjack away and pulled him up with her on a large drum. "Dance with me, Noble-Spirit-of-Fire," she said.

"I don't know how," Blackjack replied. "I prefere playing music anyway."

"Why do you think I put you on a drum, brother?"

"Point taken."

The stallion's new honorary sister led him in the dance, the village celebrating all through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**From The Ashes**

**Chapter Ten**

_"No..." the mare begged. Seven cloaked figures stood over her, motionless. Black magic flowed from them, cast onto her body. She writhed in pain, screaming, begging for mercy. They ignored her plea and continued. The mare began to change. She grew taller, her mane becoming a magical aura._

_"Now for the finishing touch," a stallion said. Several shadows flew from his body and entered the mare. Her coat became black as night. Her cutie mark became dark and twisted._

_"Acolyte," the stallion continued. "Awaken."_

_The mare opened her bright, dragon-like eyes. She stood and kneeled to the seven figures. "What do My Masters command?" She asked in a silky voice._

_"Go to the Crystal Empire," the stallion replied. "Infiltrate Crystal City and find the Crystal Heart. Once you find it, destroy it. Without their precious artifact, the Empire will be defensless against Sombra's army."_

_"What shall I do with Sombra once he discovers the Crystal Heart is destroyed?"_

_"Kill him." The stallion tilted his head to the side for a moment, then continued, "The Royal family will oppose you. Do whatever you wish to your family, but Luna is to be imprisoned. The Mistress has plans for her..."_

_"What of the Exile?"_

_The stallion chuckled. "I promise you, he will taste the sting of your blade."_

'-'

Blackjack jolted awake, gasping as he clutched his chest. _What...what was that? _He asked himself. _It was like one of my visions...but it felt like a nightmare...Fear...Fear is doing this to me..._

He put on his cloak, strapped on his holster, then loaded his revolver. Blackjack stepped out of his tipi, the sun just peeking over the horizion.

"Good morning Ponyville," the stallion said. "I'll be home soon."

"That is," Star Swirl said, joining him. "If everything goes as planned. You're up rather early, Exile. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hm...I see."

The two stallions stood in silence for a moment, watching the sunrise. Clouds began to form as Pegasi (most likely from the Equestrian camp) went about their weather duties.

"I wonder what the weather's like in Ponyville," Blackjack said, breaking the silence. "Rainbow Dash would be arguing with Applejack about what weather Sweet Apple Acres would have. If it's raining, Fluttershy would be in her cottage, calming down all the animals.

"Pinkie Pie would be outside splashing in the puddles. Rarity might be working in her shop, or be trapped outside. I'd probably be the one to help her. Big Mac would sit down next to Applebloom and Grannie Smith, playing his guitar."

"Scootaloo would be out flying," he continued. "Can't stop her from being in the air, no matter how hard you try. Sweetie Belle might stop by the library, asking for lessons. Pipsqueak would be holed up in his room, studying navigation charts. Spike's cooking waffles now."

"You miss your friends terribly, don't you?" Star Swirl asked.

"Yes." Blackjack rubbed his chest.

"You didn't mention Miss Sparkle...what would she be doing on a rainy day?"

"Reading a good book," Blackjack said with a chuckle. "Probably _The Adventures of Daring Do _or something like that."

"What about you, Exile? What would you be doing?"

"Playing violin. Classical usually. Then I'd probably write music. I...I had a song I wanted the orchestra at the Grand Galloping Gala to play if...if Twilight said yes." The black stallion clenched his fist as he fought back tears. Star Swirl laid a comforting hand on Blackjack's shoulder.

"I'm sure she would have," the old Unicorn said. "I can think of no finer stallion to win Twilight's hoof." He smiled, grunting in surprise as Blackjack hugged him.

"Thanks for talking to me, Star Swirl," Blackjack said as he let him go. "I needed it."

"Glad to be of service, Exile. Now, I think it's time we wake Applejack and Braeburn up. We wouldn't want the bearer of Honesty missing a fight for truth, now would we?"

The two traveled through the village, the Buffalo begining to go about their morning. Calfs played their games, cows did their chores, and bulls nodded at Blackjack as he passed by.

"You seem uneasy." Star Swirl said to Blackjack.

"It's all these Buffalo," he replied. "A lot of them are going to die today."

"Such is the way of war."

"I know. That's one of the reasons that I became a pacifist."

"I thought you were a semi-pacifist?"

"I am, it's just...I just finished fighting one battle, now I'm smack dab in the middle of another. I guess Princess Luna was right..."

"Luna?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Hm."

They arrived at the Apple's tipi. "Rise and shine Apples," Star Swirl said as they entered. "Big day today!"

"Five more minutes?" Braeburn asked, yawning. "Last night was crazy."

"I guess I'll have your breakfast then, Braeburn." Blackjack said.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Braeburn fought his way out of his covers and quickly got dressed.

"How 'bout that?" Applejack asked, putting on her hat. "Usually I have to wake him up like that."

"After seeing him eating last night," Blackjack replied. "I thought that might work."

Star Swirl cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. "If you three are finished, we should get our breakfast. I doubt any of you want to march off to war on an empty stomach." The Unicorn left the tipi, leaving Applejack and Braeburn looking at Blackjack quizically.

"Come on," Blackjack sighed. "Bring your guns though, I'm sure we're leaving soon."

'-'

"Are you well?" Chief Thunderhooves asked.

"Never better," Blackjack replied. "Why?"

"You have been rubbing your chest for a long time."

"Oh. I...I don't know. I'm just afraid."

The bull put a firm hand on the stallion's shoulder. "As you should be. It is the fool who does not caution the battle ahead."

"It's not just that. I'm scared that I might lose myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, if anyone I care about is wounded or worse today...I'll be living up to my name of Noble-Spirit-of-Fire."

"I see. Well, try not to worry too much. We wouldn't want you fighting with misguided judgement."

With a bellow, the chief and his army marched towards the Equestrian camp, Blackjack and his friends alongside them. They reached the hill just before the camp, standing motionless.

"Noble-Spirit-of-Fire," Chief Thunderhooves said. "Join me, if you would."

Blackjack followed the bull to the crest of the hill, the other ponies joining. "Are you four ready?" Thunderhooves asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Braeburn replied. "Can't say I'm happy about going to war against my own country."

"War ain't fun," Applejack said. "That's for sure. But you've got our support, Chief."

"You have mine as well," Star Swirl added. "I do not like what these soldiers are doing, nor do I like what my former student is doing. I want to find out why these events are taking place."

"As do I," Thunderhooves replied. "I believe the Great Prophecy has much to do with the world today."

"Great Prophecy?" Applejack asked.

"We'll tell you later," Blackjack said. "I think the Equestrians see us."

The Exile pointed at the camp; the Equestrians were taking notice of the Buffalo that stood just outside their camp, and were mobilizing their defenses.

"Then we march to war." Chief Thunderhooves said.

The High Chieftian of The Roaming Buffalo Tribes gave a mighty bellow, his braves following suit with war cries; they stomped their hooves, the sound much like a great roll of thunder. They charged, Blackjack and his friends running alongside the chief.

The Equestrians began to fire their guns. A brave that ran beside Blackjack fell. One by one, a brave was picked off by bullets; thanks to Star Swirl however, the first casualties of war were far less than they would have been.

Finally, the Buffalo army reached the camp. Blackjack unsheathed his ren'bein, ducking under a stallion's gunfire. The Exile disarmed him and slashed the soldier's neck. He died instantly. To Blackjack's left, Applejack fired her revolvers at surrounding soldiers, moving nimbly away from their shots. To his right, Braeburn and Little Strongheart kept their enemies at bay with rifle and arrow.

"Look out, Exile!" Star Swirl shouted, shoving him out of the way. As he landed on the ground, an explosion destroyed the ground he had been standing on earlier.

"Star Swirl!" Blackjack cried. When the dust settled, he sighed with relief as the old Unicorn was unharmed, shielded with his magic.

"Fool of a stallion," Star Swirl said, walking to the black stallion. "This is not like your battle in Öuj'xik, Exile. Enemies can strike from further away, and with greater accuracy. Keep your eyes open!"

He helped Blackjack up and ran off to help the other Buffalo. Blackjack sheathed his blades and drew his gun and shot a soldier that was taking aim at him a few feet ahead. The stallion fell, other soldiers taking notice. The Exile took cover as they unloaded their guns at him. He returned fire, two more stallions dead.

_I'm getting pretty good at this, _he thought. He frowned, the reality of what he did hitting him hard. _Beat yourself up later, BJ. Like Star Swirl said, keep your eyes open._

Blackjack jumped out from his cover and scanned the surrounding area, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of danger. Another soldier, felled by a spear. Two more were skewered by a bull's horns. A brave died where she stood, the soldier who shot her firing a victory round.

"You sick mule," Blackjack cursed, holstering his gun and throwing a ball of fire at him. The soldier screamed as his body ignited, flailing around as he tried to extinguish the fires that burned him. The Exile's ear twitched as he heard as war cry that was very close to him.

He turned around and jumped back as an Equestrian soldier swung his combat knife at him. Blackjack unsheathed his ren'bein and countered the next attack. He took too long to pull his arm back however, and the soldier grabbed it, twisting it around.

Blackjack yelped and clenched his teeth, the soldier's knife at his throat. Before his enemy could kill him, Blackjack summoned a small flame and burned the soldier where he held his arm. The soldier yelled and let Blackjack go, who stabbed him in the stomach.

"Sorry," he said. The black stallion pulled the blade out as the soldier died; a brave sauntered up to him, breathing heavilly.

"Noble-Spirit-of-Fire," he said, becoming quadrupal. "Get on my back, quickly! The Equestrians have brought a fearsome beast with them! Our braves are falling like leaves!"

Blackjack climbed on the bull's back and rode him to the outskirts of the Equestrian camp, his eyes widening at the sight of the beast. It stood fifty feet tall on its knuckles and two legs, its skin sick and decaying. A group of Equestrian soldiers prodded it with poles tipped with electricity and magic from their horns.

Every time they prodded, it roared, blood and spit flying from its mouth. It snatched a brave up in its huge, clawed hand, eating the Buffalo with a sickening crunch.

"Great," Blackjack said, shooting at soldiers as he and the brave passed. "Another monster."

The brave dropped the stallion off by Applejack and Braeburn and charged off. "Blackjack," Applejack said, shooting an Equestrian square in the eye. "Nice of you to drop by."

"I just got the invitation," he replied. "What in Tartarus is that thing?!"

"No idea," Braeburn replied as he reloaded his rifle. "But it's big!"

"Really? I didn't notice! How do we kill it?!"

"How should I know?!"

"Boys!" Applejack yelled. "Stop fighting each other and pump that thing's guts full of lead!"

The stallions did as they were told, guns blazing at the monster. The beast took notice of them and began to lumber towards the trio, crushing its masters underfoot.

"I think we made it angry!" Blackjack shouted, summoning fire in his free hand. The stallion shot a fiery ball at the monster, scortching part of its face. It roared in pain and narrowed its red eyes at him, a low growl emerging from its maw.

It opened its mouth, smoke and a purple light glowing from it. Blackjack had a terrible feeling of what that meant. "Guys," he said, holstering his gun. "Move."

"BJ-" Applejack said, her voice filled with fear.

"MOVE!" Blackjack pushed them away as the beast spit a stream of purple fire at him. The fire coursed through his body, and Blackjack grunted as he tried to absorb as much of the flame he could. He felt himself growing weaker as he absorbed more and more of the unyielding fire.

_No! _The stallion thought, begining to feel the fire's heat. _How is this happening?! That...that thing...it's making me weak...I can't...can't last much...longer..._

Blackjack gritted his teeth as the creature's fire started to burn his fur and skin, his clothes setting aflame. He kept pushing himself to absorb the fire, but soon, with his skin charred and his streangth gone, Blackjack collapsed on his back, writhing and screaming in pain.

The beast roared in triumph. It now stood over the stallion and reached down to grab him. Blackjack remembered the arena battle in Öuj'xik, the Changeling swallowing him whole. He remembered his escape from the cacoon, burning his way out of the bug's stomach.

Fire saved him then, and he realised that fire would save him again. Clenching his teeth and grunting in pain, Blackjack pulled out his blackened revolver. "Sorry pal," he said, aiming the weapon. "But I'm afraid your meal's still raw!"

Blackjack fired, his bullet racing into the beast's eye. It roared in pain, clutching its head. It growled and snatched him up in its hand, preparing to breath more fire. The stallion summoned his own flames, burning the beast's hand. It dropped him, and Blackjack shot a ball of fire into its still smoking mouth.

The gas in its mouth was ignited by the stallion's fire, scortching its body from the inside. "Tell Shadowblaze I said hello," Blackjack whispered. The wind of the plains both stung and cooled his burned skin. He thought of his friends, his only family. The stallion smiled. The Noble-Spirit-of-Fire closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness' embrace.


End file.
